All Thanks to You
by star0704
Summary: Kaoru is kidnapped after she witnessed Kenshin kiss another woman. Now broken, Kaoru must overcome what has happened to her and learn to live again without always relying on Kenshin to be there. Note: AU
1. The Rescue

Hi, I don't really know how far this story's going to go, but for right now tell me if you like it. Rurouni Kenshin and the characters represented in it are not mine!

Ch.1

She couldn't breath. He had done the impossible, risked everything just for her…and she couldn't believe it. Tears dripped from her face, sobs threatened to be released. Everything he had worked for, everything that he lived for, was now gone. All because of her.

Why couldn't she defend herself? If she could have, then none of this would have happened. Pushing herself up on her knees, she watched on in horror. Her beloved Kenshin was fighting fiercely with her abductor, his eyes a brilliant golden color.

He had released the Battousi when he saw the condition she was in. He had seen her broken body and gone into an uncontrollable rage. If she had only been stronger, she could have fought back for herself. She wouldn't need him to come to her rescue every time a man threatened to hurt her.

More tears dripped from her face as she saw the battle. The battle was close, but she knew who would win. No one could beat the Battousi, and this battle was just like all the others.

This time, though, she feared that she wouldn't be able to prevent him from breaking his vow. This man had hurt her worse than the others; he had tried to break her pride and spirit. He had almost succeeded but she was saved by Kenshin's arrival.

'Dammit, what is the Kamiya Kasshin Style for, if I can't even protect myself? I'm supposed to be able to protect my loved ones, but I can't do that if I can't even protect myself!' Kaoru thought in agony.

The Battousi had knocked the sword from his opponent and was going for the final blow. The blow that would kill the man instantly.

"NOOO! KENSHIN, DON'T DO THIS!" Kaoru yelled, her voice breaking in the middle of her scream. The only sign that he heard her was the falter in his final swing of his sword. She pushed herself to her feet, almost falling back down, but her stubbornness refused to let her.

"Kenshin, stop. You don't want to do this. Not for me." She vainly tried to reason with him, but she knew he wasn't going to listen.

He lifted his sword higher in the air and began to bring it down. His opponent's head was bent ready for his death.

'No, I can't let this happen. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.' She thought with determination.

Gathering the rest of her strength, she sprinted towards Kenshin. Doing a tumble, she managed to pick up her abductor's fallen sword, never breaking her sprint.

"Now, you die!" She heard Kenshin yell, and watched as the sword was brought down in a lightning move.

The sound of swords clashing was all that was heard. Kenshin blinked in surprise as Kaoru appeared in front of him.

Sweat dripped from her flushed face, and her eyes were lit with determination. The hand holding the sword of her abductor shook badly, but she kept her position.

"Kenshin, I don't want anyone to die because of me." This time her voice was soft and calm.

"Kaoru, move out of the way. He needs to be punished for hurting you!" He didn't know how he was going to get her out of his way without hurting her further. His eyes began to flicker between violet and gold, when he saw how exhausted she looked. But still, she held her defensive stance, standing over the man that just recently hurt her.

"Let the authorities handle him, you don't need to anymore." Her reason was beginning to get through to him, she could tell. His grip began to loosen on his sword's hilt, and his stance began to relax. She sighed in relief when he completely brought down his sword to his side. She, too, brought down her sword.

"Kaoru, nooo!" Kenshin screamed. Her abductor had been completely forgotten during their exchange, and he had used that to his advantage. He had grabbed Kaoru from behind and in his hand was a hidden knife which was held against Kaoru's neck, piercing it ever so slightly that a thin line of blood had formed.

"Kenshin" Kaoru whimpered.

'Great, Kamiya, now you get yourself into even more trouble. You are such a fool.' She berated herself mentally.

Tears managed to leak from the corners of her eyes as her throat burned like it was on fire.

"Let her go." Kenshin growled his eyes once more a brilliant golden color.

"Why? She was so much fun before, I think I could go for another round" Her abductor sniffed her hair, smiling at the reaction that got from the Battousi.

Kaoru kept her eyes to the ground; she didn't want to hear Kenshin's reaction to the news. She had hoped he would never find out what had happened to her during her capture.

"Fumiya! This is your last warning, let Miss Kaoru go. If you do, I will let you go peacefully." Fumiya laughed, making Kaoru cringe.

"Do you think that I am a fool, Battousi? I'm having too much fun with 'Miss Kaoru' right here." He said stressing her name.

Kaoru looked up, right into Kenshin's eyes. 'I'm sorry, Kenshin.' She fervently thought, hoping he got the message.

Relaxing into her captor's grip, she waited until he loosened up a bit, thinking she had given up. Then, using the last of her remaining strength, Kaoru stepped on her captor's foot and used the surprise to break free of his hold.

She cringed as the knife cut a little bit more deeply in the process. Rolling on the ground, she got out of the way of the two men's colliding paths.

For what seemed like hours, she lay on the cold ground with her eyes closed. She hurt everywhere and right now couldn't bear to see if Kenshin had killed Fumiya or not. It seemed like days since this whole mess started.

'If only I hadn't run away. I shouldn't have gotten jealous over them kissing. Kenshin's not mine. No, if I only I had been more careful..'

Right before everything faded into oblivion, Kaoru could have sworn she heard Kenshin calling out her name.


	2. All Alone Once Again

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter's purpose is to explain some things, but not everything. So don't expect too much! Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, but I will gratefully accept him anytime.

Ch. 2: All Alone Once Again

Kaoru shot up in her futon, chest heaving with labored breaths.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed, curling up into the fetal position.

"Please, don't hurt me." She whimpered, tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

Kenshin's violet eyes gazed on sadly as he reached out to tentatively touch Kaoru. Cringing away from his touch, Kaoru whimpered even more.

"Shh…Kaoru. You're safe now."

Recognizing his voice, Kaoru stopped shivering and seemed to relax. Launching onto the only source of safety she knew, Kaoru wept into Kenshin's arms. Holding her tight, Kenshin's eyes swirled between amber and violet as he whispered soft words of tenderness in her ears. After what seemed like eternity to Kaoru, she finally realized where she was and fully woke up.

Opening her eyes, she glanced around her room from her position in Kenshin's arms. Almost crying in relief that she was safe, Kaoru jumped out of Kenshin's arms and muttered an apology.

Turning away from his probing face, Kaoru quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes and tried to regain some decency. With bright red cheeks from embarrassment at the weakened state Kenshin caught her in, Kaoru mumbled a question.

"Excuse me, Miss Kaoru. I did not hear you, that I didn't. Would you repeat your question?" Kenshin's voice was the usual light, polite tone of the rurouni once again.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kaoru's voice was hoarse from an extended period without water.

"One week, Miss Kaoru. Miss Megumi said that your body was recovering from the ordeal that you went through and would need a couple of weeks to fully recover."

Kaoru blinked with shock. She was asleep for one week?! "Who taught my classes?" Kaoru was already calculating in her head how low they must be on money and food. She was missing for two days while Fumiya had her in his clutches and now she missed another week. That was unacceptable for Kaoru Kamiya.

"Yahiko went in your stead that he did. At first, he thought that the students were going to have a problem with him leading them, but surprisingly no one said a thing." Kenshin chuckled in reminiscence of Yahiko's cocky attitude after his first class.

Kaoru sighed in relief that meant that they would have enough income until she could start teaching again. Kaoru looked up and felt her breath catch in her throat. Kenshin's eyes felt like they were staring straight into her soul, probing into her mind to see what happened to her during Fumiya's capture. Looking away, Kaoru remembered why she had left in the first place.

"Kenshin, can you bring me a drink of water, please?"

"Of course, Miss Kaoru. If you need anything else, please tell sessha and I would be happy to oblige." His soft footsteps slowly faded away with the sound of the screen door sliding shut.

"Dammit Kaoru, get yourself together. He doesn't need you crying all over him like some whiney baby. He has her now and doesn't need you anymore."

Tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them run free. She would not be a burden on anyone else anymore. With a determined stance, Kaoru slowly placed her feet on the floor. Her body was sore from sleeping so long and ached everywhere, but she had stayed in bed long enough.

Slowly pushing herself up, she gradually placed her weight on her feet. Finally standing on her own two feet, Kaoru grinned in triumph.

"That wasn't too hard!" Standing there for another minute, Kaoru started walking towards the door.

Suddenly, she felt an odd, fiery sensation rapidly spreading in her stomach. Gasping, her fingers clutched at her shirt as if to grab the feeling out of her body. Gritting her teeth, Kaoru fell to her knees and silently battled for each breath.

Faintly, she heard a voice and had déjà vu about another time that this happened. Arms picked her up and carried her to her bed. Then she heard another voice being shouted and more footsteps run into the room. Remembering her promise to be independent, Kaoru almost started laughing. Once again, she had to rely on someone else's help and that somebody was probably Kenshin.

Kenshin carefully placed the cold, wet wash cloth on Kaoru's forehead. She was running another fever and had been sleeping for the last hour. The hour before that, Kenshin had been forced to watch helplessly as she battled the demons within her dreams. He had tried to soothe her, but that only worked for a little while. Then she stopped responding to his voice and acted like he was just as bad as the demons within her mind.

When he had saved her from Fumiya, she was hurt bad. One of her ankles was twisted and she had deep scratches that looked like whip marks all over her body but mostly on her back. One in particularly that was on her stomach was very deep and had required stitches.

Unluckily for Kaoru, it had been there for a while and had gotten infected. Kaoru also had a concussion from a gash on the back of her head and one of her arms had been pulled out of its socket. When Megumi had seen Kaoru, she had started crying.

Kenshin bet Miss Kaoru didn't even realize how bad she was hurt or she wouldn't have tried to get out of the bed so soon. But then again, Kenshin knew that Kaoru didn't like sitting around idly and had probably thought a week was enough.

Kenshin shook his head softly at Kaoru's stubbornness. Sometimes, he just didn't know what to do with her. She was a strong, young lady but at times she seemed like a lonely, little girl crying out to him. Tenderness softened the hard look in Kenshin's eyes. Softly, pushing away a strand of hair in Kaoru's face, he thought about how close he was to losing her this time.

The first couple of nights Kaoru was back, she had run a dangerously high fever and they had almost lost her. They had to put her in a tub full of ice to bring her fever down and then Kenshin spent those two nights staying up and watching her. Megumi finally slipped a sleeping medicine in his tea so that he wouldn't get sick from no hours of sleep.

"Sir Kenshin, how is she?" Megumi removed the wash cloth and felt Kaoru's forehead. It was still slightly warm, but her temperature had gone down.

"She's been sleeping soundly, Miss Megumi, that she has."

"That's good. She needs all the sleep she can get to help her body fully recover. If she wakes up anytime soon, give her this medicine and send Yahiko to come and get me. I need to talk to her before she goes back to sleep." Megumi's voice was tight with worry, but she forced herself to put on her clinical mask.

This was not her strong friend lying prone on the bed, but just another patient.

"Thank you Miss Megumi for all you've done for Miss Kaoru. Sessha is in your debt for all of your help." Megumi turned away from Kenshin's grateful gaze and stared at Kaoru's pale face.

'Oh, Kaoru. How will you recover from all of this?' She silently thought.

Megumi was probably the only one out of all of the gang who knew why Kaoru had run away. Kenshin, the fool, probably didn't even know.

"Idiot rurounis and their stupid, dense selves." Megumi mumbled under her breath as she gathered her medical instruments.

"Excuse me, Miss Megumi, did you say something?" Kenshin asked wondering if his hearing had been messed up in the attack.

"Who me?" Laughing her high-pitched laugh, Megumi continued on her way. "No, not me. I didn't say anything. Well I'll see you later, Sir Ken! Remember; come get me if Kaoru wakes up!" Kenshin blinked and then Megumi was gone.

Kaoru was running in a dense forest and could feel someone breathing down her neck. He was coming for her, she just knew it. She had finally escaped from his insane torture and was actually free. But he still wanted her and she knew that it was he, who chased her right now.

"Kenshin! Help me, please!" Kaoru cried out. Ooomph! Kaoru gasped as she tripped on a root and fell flat on the ground. Looking up, she saw Kenshin. "Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out in relief.

Getting on her feet at an amazing speed, she started running towards him. She knew that he would protect her from her pursuer and everything would be alright.

"Kenshin?" With every step she took, he seemed to get farther and farther away. Then she noticed, he was walking away from her!

"Kenshin, wait! Please don't leave me!" Kaoru screamed. Crumbling to the ground, she noticed who he was walking to. "How could you, Kenshin? How could you choose her over me?" Like a bad movie, she was forced to watch her beloved Kenshin gather Tomoe in his arms and start kissing her.

"Because she's prettier than you, more ladylike than you, and finally because he loves her." Fumiya's voice whispered in her ear. He had finally caught up to her and had her arms restrained behind her.

"I'm the only one who would want a tomboy, ugly Raccoon like you. Now, scream for me, my precious Kaoru." Then he was behind her and thrashing her with his whip. Kaoru took one last look at Kenshin and Tomoe, and then started screaming.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Miss Kaoru, wake up!" Kenshin was in a state of panic, which was really unlike him. He had heard Kaoru muttering his name like a desperate plea for help and then her tone had turned into one of betrayal.

When she had starting crying, it took all the willpower he had not to start crying with her. She was in so much pain and this time, he couldn't help her. She wouldn't let him comfort her, so his last resort was to try to wake her up.

"Please, Miss Kaoru, wake up."

Only his quick reflexes kept Kenshin from getting a black eye. Kaoru had started struggling in her futon like she was fighting some invisible enemy. Restraining her so that she wouldn't rip her stitches and hurt herself more, Kenshin continued to try to wake her up.

Kaoru's back burned from the continued lashing of Fumiya's whip. She had waited for the pleasant darkness that signaled she had lost consciousness to come, but it kept eluding her. As if to answer her silent prayer, the whipping stopped.

Then, Fumiya was in her face, blood marring his features. Using his finger, he wiped her blood off of his face and licked it.

"Mmm…you always taste so good, my precious Kaoru."

Kaoru looked at him with disgust on her face. Chuckling, Fumiya pulled out a dagger.

"I'm giving you a choice, Kaoru. End your life now or continue being my slave and submit yourself to me." Holding out the dagger, he asked, "What choice will you pick?"

Kaoru didn't know what to do. She had always believed that taking your life was the coward's way out, but the other alternative was not one that she wanted. She already knew what would happen if she tried to run away or fight, so she only had one choice.

Shakily, she took the dagger from his hand. Breathing in deeply, she positioned it in front of her heart.

"Yes, Kaoru. Do it."

Fumiya's face was lit up with glee and anticipation. It made Kaoru's stomach wretch just watching him. Turning her eyes from him, she glanced one last time at Kenshin with Tomoe still in his embrace. Tears rolled freely down her face now.

"Good-bye, Kenshin." Then she pushed with all of her might and knew no more.

Kenshin had sent Yahiko to get Megumi again. Kaoru's fever had spiked and she had gone deathly still. Kenshin thought the worst was over. Sighing, he took his position, kneeling beside her futon.

Wringing the newly, wet rag, he placed it carefully on Kaoru's forehead. His instinct went berserk all of a sudden. There was no intruder, but something was wrong. With an icy wave of dread, he realized something very important. Kaoru wasn't breathing.

Yes, I did it. I used Tomoe as the girl Kenshin was kissing. She was the only person who would fit the role and increase the drama of the story. Don't hate me for it!


	3. The Evil in His Eyes

To explain a misconception, Tomoe and Kenshin were never married in this fic. Now, standard disclaimers and thank you for all the reviews. This chapter doesn't really contain that much bad material, but the next chapter will be dark!

_Recap from the last chapter: _

_Wringing the newly, wet rag, he placed it carefully on Kaoru's forehead. His instinct went berserk all of a sudden. There was no intruder, but something was wrong. With an icy wave of dread, he realized something very important. Kaoru wasn't breathing._

Ch.3: The Evil in his Eyes

_Two Days Ago_

Kaoru woke to the sounds of birds and the smell of Kenshin cooking breakfast. It was the same everyday and Kaoru was sick of it. Kenshin had been staying with Kaoru at the dojo for about a year now and their relationship was still the same.

Kenshin only viewed Kaoru as a good friend and tended to treat her like a little sister, but Kaoru wanted more. She knew she gave enough hints that she was in love with him. Everyone in their little family knew, but respected her wishes for Kenshin to discover it on his own.

The only trouble she had was that Megumi kept trying to sink her claws into Kenshin. In retrospect, she was probably only doing it to encourage Kaoru to speed up her efforts, but Kaoru was doing everything she could think of. She was always doing small things to show her love like touching his arm or helping him with his chores. She was even the one that always stopped him from killing in his battles.

Yet the only way Kaoru even knew that he cared a little for her was when he saved her from his various enemies. 'Hmm…but that could be only because he feels responsible for me getting kidnapped in the first place.' Sighing, Kaoru forced her weary body up and started getting ready for a new day.

Smiling at the vendors that lined the town, Kaoru walked the usual route to her first job for the day. Kaoru didn't mind working so many jobs if it meant that her family would stay together, but it did get tiring after a while. Seeing the dojo in mind, she picked up her pace.

Kaoru's arms and legs ached from her workout, but it felt good in a way. She felt alive from the blood pumping through her veins and the feeling of accomplishment from her pupils learning her father's sword style. Saying her good-byes, Kaoru continued on her way to the next place.

She had a total of three jobs at the different dojos in the nearby towns. Of course, she would rather be teaching at her own dojo, but there hadn't been that much luck there.

Walking down the sunlit path, Kaoru took some time to admire the landscape. With the sun still high in the sky, birds chirped and small animals frolicked in the woods. It was beautiful days like this that made great days.

People passed Kaoru by with a few saying good morning and hellos. Suddenly a dark chill made it way down Kaoru's spine. Looking around, time seemed to freeze as Kaoru locked eyes with a man she had never seen before. Kaoru felt her heart drop, but after a second, the man turned away his gaze and walked right past Kaoru.

Kaoru slowly turned and watched the man keep walking in the other direction. He looked ordinary and didn't stand apart from anyone else. His dark, black hair was short and clean just like the rest of him. 'I must be hanging out with Kenshin too much. Now I'm starting to imagine things.' Kaoru thought as she turned to continue walking. Yet, the image of his piercing, blue eyes sent shivers down her spine. Forgetting the man, Kaoru continued on with her day just like every other day.

Around three o'clock, Kaoru was finally through with all of her classes. Usually she wouldn't be done until at least five, but it had started raining so she had been forced to end one class early. Running to the Abebeko, Kaoru was thoroughly drenched when she arrived.

Tae, after seeing Kaoru's poor condition, had allowed her to borrow one of her garments while Kaoru's dried. Since Kaoru hated idleness, she helped Tae with washing dishes and cleaning up in the kitchen.

Humming to herself softly, Kaoru rinsed the soapy dishes and stacked them neatly beside the sink. She didn't mind doing dishes, but she couldn't see for her life why Kenshin would do them every day. Sure he liked to do the laundry, but a man could only do so much housework before it killed him!

Speaking of Kenshin, Kaoru stopped and listened. 'Is that Kenshin's voice I hear?' Straining to listen, Kaoru stepped closer, until she was right at the door. Sure enough, it was her beloved Kenshin's voice ringing through the restaurant. Priding herself on her capability of recognizing Kenshin's voice, Kaoru started to head out to the front.

"And then Yahiko fell into the washing bucket pulling Miss Kaoru with him!" A musical feminine laughter followed the statement, joining in with Kenshin's unmistakable laughter. Tears threatened to flow from Kaoru's eyes as Kenshin and his company laughed at her expense. Feeling her cheeks burning, Kaoru mustered the guts to peek out of the doorway.

Kenshin's red hair was easy to find and luckily for her, his back was turned in her direction. Straining her eyes, Kaoru looked past him to see who the feminine laughter belonged to. Biting back a gasp, Kaoru recognized one of her employer's daughter faced in her direction.

When had Kenshin met Tomoe? As far as Kaoru knew, she had never mentioned her and she never knew Kenshin had friends in town. Struggling to make the connection, Kaoru almost missed the next statement from Kenshin. "No, Miss Kaoru and I are just friends. She was kind enough to take me in and allow me to stay at her dojo."

"Why don't you move out and find your own place to live?" Tomoe asked, placing her hand lightly over Kenshin's. Kenshin gave a little laugh, "I guess I never really thought about it. I've been so wrapped up in the life of a wanderer that I never really thought about settling down for good. I guess, I could look into it." Tomoe smiled at him and grasped his hand tighter.

Kaoru's heart broke and tears fell unhindered down her cheeks. She never realized that Kenshin would ever leave her. She just took it that he had made a decision to stay for good and live as a part of their family. Suddenly, something clicked. For the past few minutes, Kenshin never referred to himself as 'sessha' or repeated his answers like he usually did. He was actually speaking normally.

Kenshin never spoke like that with her. He always demoted his self and acted like he was unworthy to even hold a conversation with her without putting his self down. Wondering what that meant, Kaoru almost missed Kenshin and Tomoe departing.

Rushing to change back into her clothes and saying goodbye to Tae, Kaoru rushed after them. Maybe if she followed them, some of her questions will be answered. Realizing that she must have stayed longer than she thought at the Abebeko, Kaoru silently followed the duo down the dark streets.

After staying with Kenshin so long, Kaoru knew how to hide her ki so that Kenshin couldn't detect her. It was one of the only things he ever taught her and he only did so that his enemies wouldn't be able to find her so easily. That technique was handy right now. Kaoru knew she would die from embarrassment if Kenshin caught her trailing him on a date.

Tendrils of their conversation would float back to Kaoru, but none ever carried anything she wanted to hear.

"Kenshin, I want to thank you again for saving me. I do not know what I would do if you had not came along when you did." Tomoe's quiet voice was coated with sugary sweetness, making Kaoru sick. 'So that's how he met Tomoe.' Kaoru thought, anxiously waiting for his reply.

"I'm glad that I came along too, Miss Tomoe. I would hate to see someone as gentle and caring as you hurt." Kenshin turned and smiled at Tomoe. Laughing softly, Tomoe thanked him for his compliment and they carried on a little longer in silence with Tomoe wrapped on Kenshin's arm.

Kaoru realized that they were almost to Tomoe's dojo. Almost whispering in relief, Kaoru didn't know if she could take anymore of them. It seemed like Tomoe knew Kaoru was there because she was always touching Kenshin and trying to mold herself into Kenshin's side. For all the while Kaoru knew Tomoe, she was always the perfect lady.

She was quiet and never intruded on other people's conversations. She would never speak unless spoken to and was graceful in everything she did. Bitterly Kaoru noted that Tomoe was probably the best thing for Kenshin right now.

Kaoru had accidentally overheard Kenshin telling Sano a little bit about his past. Kenshin had been orphaned at a young age and taken in by a man he referred to as his master when he was still but a boy. When he was in his teens, he made the foolish mistake of enlisting in the army and soon became an assassin. During his time, he came to be the manslayer called the Battousi and obtained the reputation of being feared.

One day, he was sent to assassinate a head official, but the man's daughter tried to interfere and save her father. Not wanting to kill the girl, but having the orders to kill all witnesses, Kenshin had been reckless and got a cut on his cheek. That story ended with the father using his daughter as a shield and Kenshin's sword piercing both of them.

The scar was completed when a friend Kenshin had made during the end of the war died in his arms and finished it. Kaoru still doesn't know who that friend was since Kenshin ended his explanation there.

The sound of the two stopping brought Kaoru back to present day. Kenshin and Tomoe were stopped outside of the gate leading into her dojo. Tomoe's head was bowed with a peaceful look gracing it. Kenshin's face was hid from Kaoru's view, but his stance was slightly rigid.

"Kenshin, I..." Never getting a chance to finish her sentence, Kenshin pulled Tomoe forward and kissed her lips. Tomoe wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck and returned the kiss.

Kaoru couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips as her heart broke once again. With tears rushing down her face, Kaoru turned the other direction and ran away, leaving the two still interlocked oblivious to her departure.

How could she be so naive? She should have realized that Kenshin could never love a tomboy like her. He needed someone like Tomoe to balance out the chaos in his life, not somebody that would only enhance it.

Besides, he showed her tonight that she would never have a chance with him anyways. Tomoe managed to do what Kaoru had been trying to for the last year in only one night. Kaoru had always dreamed of her first kiss being with Kenshin, but now she knew that not to ever come true.

Running blindly, Kaoru finally stopped on the road leading to the dojo. Collapsing on the ground, Kaoru seemed to cry silently forever. Finally, the tears seemed to come to an end and Kaoru just sat there gazing at the stars. 'Am I ever going to have children now? The one man I thought might come to love me has already given his love to another and no other man would ever put up with my tomboy ways! For goodness sake, I can't even cook!' Silently berating herself, Kaoru never noticed the footsteps behind her.

"Why, my precious Kaoru, are you crying?" Turning around slowly, Kaoru saw the creepy man from earlier on in the day. "How do you know my name?" Kaoru's croaked out, her voice raspy from crying. Laughing the man replied, "I know everything about you, my dear. And soon, you will know everything about me." Before she could ask him what he meant by that, his hand shot over her nose, forcing her to inhale the chemicals on the cloth.

Kaoru slowly waked up with a taste of cotton in her mouth. Blinking, she waited for her vision to focus before trying to get up. Pulling at her arms, she realized that she couldn't move them. Panicking, Kaoru thought she was paralyzed until she felt the cold touch of metal weighing her down. The same shackles held her feet in place, forcing her limbs to make an 'x' shape.

'Stay calm, Kaoru, and think this through.' Forcing her heart rate to settle and banishing the fear away temporarily, Kaoru fought to remember what she was doing before she woke up. Hazily she remembered Kenshin kissing Tomoe and then running away. Then, she remembered somebody talking to her, but who?

Suddenly, the image of the man on the road rose towards her mind and she remembered it was him who she saw. But why would he kidnap her? It didn't make sense. She had never met him before today, but he already seemed to know her.

"Ah, Kaoru, you're awake? I'm glad. I was growing impatient on waiting for you to wake up. I was almost afraid that I had used too much chlorophyll and had accidentally rendered you disabled." The man paused and then continued, "Of course, I could still use you for my purposes then, but what would be the fun in that?" Laughing, he touched Kaoru's cheek.

Turning away from his touch made him laugh once again. "Feisty, I love that in a woman. But never fear, I will rid you of that soon."

"Leave me alone, creep. Kenshin is going to realize that I'm gone and he'll come for me!" Kaoru warned hoping he would take the hint and release her.

He was angled so she could barely see him out of the corner of her eye, so she never saw the slap coming her way. Her cheek stung from the impact and tears sprang in her eyes. Refusing to show weakness, Kaoru tried to spit at him.

Laughing the man answered, "Who? The young man kissing that other young, more beautiful lady? I'm afraid not, my dear. He's going to be too absorbed in the other young lady to even think about you, never the more notice that you're missing!" Kaoru's cheek burned in embarrassment, how did he know about Kenshin and Tomoe?

Leaning forward the man got close to her face, "My dear sweet, from now on, its only going to be you and me. There will be no more thoughts of Kenshin or anyone else. You are mine and will be mine forever." To emphasize his words, his lips captured hers, relentlessly forcing her lips to open and allow his tongue inside them.

After fighting for what seemed like forever the invasion of her mouth, the man released her and allowed Kaoru to see his full face. Licking his lips, he smiled at her disgust and tears. "Delicious. Remember, my dear, there will be more of that later on." Finally he left to allow Kaoru to fully digest her situation.

The sinking feeling in her stomach made Kaoru realize that if Kenshin didn't get there soon, she might lose more than her first kiss to the man that kidnapped her. 


	4. The First Day of Kaoru’s Nightmare

Sorry this took so long to come out. I just wanted to correct a mistake in the last chapter. I said that Kaoru remembered Kenshin kissing Kaoru, but I meant Tomoe. Warning: This chapter contains torture and references to rape. Do not read if you have a problem with reading about either.

Remember, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Ch. 4: The First Day of Kaoru's Nightmare

Megumi ran as fast as she could back to Kaoru's dojo. Already feeling winding, she almost cried out in relief when Sano picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. Soon the dojo's gate came into view and Sano finally put her down. Hopefully Yahiko had already made it back to warn Kenshin that they were almost there.

Opening the door to Kaoru's room, Megumi stared in shock. Kenshin was frantically trying to give Kaoru CPR and it seemed like it wasn't working. Pushing him aside, Megumi put her head to Kaoru's chest and then looked at her eyes.

"How long has it been since she stopped breathing?" Megumi asked, mentally trying to judge how long it took her to get here. "I would say around four to five minutes." Kenshin said, worry apparent in his voice.

Without wasting anymore time, Megumi resumed the CPR where Kenshin had left off. Soon, tears clouded her eyes and she started sobbing. There was nothing that anyone could do anymore. Suddenly she was pushed out of the way and watched as Kenshin continued the CPR.

Sano put his hand on Megumi's shoulder and then pulled her into his arms. Turning her face away from the sight, she silently cried into Sano's chest.

Yahiko stood in the corner of the room watching as the woman he viewed as a surrogate mother lay still on the futon. His pale face was frozen in an expression of shock and tears streamed unhindered down his cheeks.

Kenshin warred with his inner self as he frantically pushed on Kaoru's chest. No matter how much he wished it, she wouldn't start breathing again. Somewhere through the fog that enveloped his brain, he heard Sano telling him to give it up, that it was over.

His violet eyes burned amber and in an anguish filled voice he screamed, "No, I won't let you do this to me! Breathe, Kaoru!" Abandoning his attempts at CPR, Kenshin took her by the shoulders and gazed at her pale face.

Then in a move that surprised everyone, Kenshin passionately kissed Kaoru's cold lips.

A week & 2 days ago

After the man had kissed her, he had left Kaoru to ponder on her capture. His words about Kenshin never noticing her missing because of Tomoe stung more than she had let on. The guy who had captured her scared her more than she would like to admit.

With the cuffs on her ankles and wrists, there was no way she could break free. The only hope she had was when he took them off for her and then the chance of escaping would still be slim.

Hours passed by as she lay in the dark room. The lights had been off ever since the man had left and she still didn't know where she was. Tears gathered in her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time and every time they did, she kept telling herself to toughen up, that she was Kaoru Kamiya and she did not cry like a baby.

But the thought that the horrible man had stolen her first kiss tore at her heart. She had always meant for that to be Kenshin's. "Oh, Kenshin, where are you?" Kaoru whispered.

"Kenshin, where are you?" The voice caused Kaoru to cringe. The lights turned on, causing Kaoru to blink horribly to get rid of her sensitivity.

"You sound pathetic, Kaoru. I already told you that Kenshin was not coming for you. In fact, he has even noticed you missing!" His laughter made her face burn from embarrassment which quickly turned to fury.

"How would a creep like you know? What have you been doing spying on Kenshin?" Kaoru almost wished she could take it back when she saw the gleam enter his eyes. The smirk on his face told her he had been doing just that.

"Are you going to cry again? Poor, Kaoru, no one even notice you're missing yet. And why would they? They all have lives except for you who still live in the delusion that the man you have been harboring under your roof would somehow realize that he has feelings for you." Once again laughing, he continued to tear apart Kaoru's self-esteem.

"Yahiko, the thief you took in from the streets, has his little girlfriend at the Abebeko. But he wouldn't have noticed that you were missing anyway. To him, you are just an ugly tomboy who fancies her self to be his kendo master." Kaoru tried to ignore what he was saying, but the words did have a ring of truth to them.

"Sano, the gambler who freeloads at your dojo, has that prideful doctor who in herself an ex-cocaine maker for a powerful drug lord. Why would they miss you when they are too wrapped up in their own drama?" Kaoru inwardly braced herself for she knew who he would bring up next.

"Then last but not least, your beloved Kenshin, known as the Battousi and now as a wanderer. Tomoe is everything that you're not and everything that someone like him would need in his life. Someone to help him relieve his burdens from his former days and help him wash the blood off of his hands.

During all this time, you would have thought that you would have gotten the hint. He only sees you as a nuisance, someone that needs to be saved all the time from his former enemies. A little love-sick school girl that gives him a free place to stay until he decides it is time to leave again. I mean, you didn't think he would someday come to love you, did you?"

Closing her eyes, Kaoru tried to erase the picture of Kenshin and Tomoe kissing from her mind, but it seemed to be taunting her. Suddenly, the man's voice was right next to her ear. "Remember this, my dear Kaoru, you are mine now and it would be wise of you to remember that."

Licking the shell of her ear, he moved to her head and continued talking. "You may call me Master for that is what I am to you now." Kaoru defiantly shook her head and gathered up her courage. "I don't care what you say, Kenshin will find me and he will make you pay."

Laughing at her ignorance, the man called Master started to play with her hair and began to tell her everything that he was going to do with her until then.

Back at the dojo (still 2 weeks & 2 days ago)

They were sitting down to eat when Sano made a comment. "It's unlike Kaoru to miss a meal." Then he continued to munch down on the rice in his bowl. Kenshin and Yahiko froze with theirs in midair.

Setting down his bowl, Kenshin blinked. He hadn't even noticed that Kaoru had been missing. After his rash action of kissing Tomoe, he had left her and returned back to the dojo in a daze. Hardly noticing his own surroundings, he had went straight to the kitchen to start preparing dinner and even went as far as thanking his luck Kaoru wasn't around to ask questions.

"Yahiko, did she tell you where she was going?" Kenshin asked the boy. Yahiko shook his head negative and had a look of concentration on his face. "No, the last time that I seen her at noon when she came to beg Tae for some clothes since hers was all wet."

Kenshin paled at the thought that she had seen him and Tomoe. Praying that wasn't the case and that she was still at the Abebeko for some reason, he excused himself to go see. Sano and Yahiko hadn't missed the panicked look that had crossed Kenshin's face and silently wondered what had happened. But then remembering that Kenshin had everything under control, they both began bickering for his bowl of rice.

Not even ten minutes later, Kenshin returned breathing heavily from running. "Tae said that Kaoru vanished early this evening and hadn't heard from her since. I'm going to go look for her, Sano, you come with me and Yahiko, stay here in case she comes back." Kenshin ordered sounding more like his other self.

Stunned by his appearance and the commanding tone in his voice, Sano and Yahiko didn't even dare try to argue. Gulfing down the last of his dinner, Sano pushed his self up to his feet and followed Kenshin out the door.

"Kenshin, have you thought that the little missy might have just taken a detour on her way home and was on her way right now?" Sano asked following Kenshin down the road in front of the dojo. Kenshin shook his head and said with worry in his voice, "I don't have a good feeling about this, Sano. I think Kaoru's in trouble." Sano nodded and both men proceeded to start looking.

Where Kaoru is

Kaoru bit her tongue till she tasted blood. Earlier, she had thought she had a chance at freedom when the man had unlocked the chains on her feet and helped her to her feet so that she could use the restroom. While she made it look like she was going to do just that, Kaoru waited till his guard was down.

Then she swept his feet out from under him with her legs and started to run. But in an instant, he had grabbed her by the hair and pulled, causing her to fall on her butt on the stone floor. Then for her punishment, he had chained her to a hook hanging from the ceiling that barely let her toes touch the ground and started to whip her.

The first whip lash hurt the most and stung like fire. The next ones she tried to block out with happy memories but flashes of Kenshin and Tomoe kept appearing before her eyes instead. Finally, the whip stopped swinging and Kaoru got a short reprieve.

"Don't think I'm through with you yet, my sweet. I still want to hear you scream." Unhooking her, he once again chained her on the table on her back in the same position as earlier. Kaoru hazily looked up in time to see the evil glint in his eyes.

Even though she was still an innocent, she suddenly realized what he meant to do. Shock swept through her body as she watched him slowly undress enjoying the look of fear in her eyes. "No, please, no. Anything but that." Kaoru whimpered slowly losing her defiant spirit.

Laughing, the man positioned his self on top of her. "Like I said, my sweet, I want to hear you scream. Before this is done, I'm going to have your spirit broken and you will be begging for more." Kaoru bit back her scream when he entered her roughly, never imagining that the joining of a man and woman could feel so horrible.

Closing her eyes, she was forced to open them when he slapped her. "I want to see your eyes. Now scream for me, my sweet!" Pushing into her harder, Kaoru could feel herself tearing and bleeding. Laughing at the pain in her eyes, the man continued on with his assault.

"Aren't you going to beg for me to stop?" He taunted. Kaoru forced herself to go someplace in her mind that he couldn't harm her, but he kept slapping her back to reality. "I'm not going to let you hide from me." Even when she ws on the verge of blacking out, he kept her there with him by cruelly biting her breasts or something of that nature.

What seemed like hours later, Kaoru bit back a moan. She had endured the pain and still had her spirit. The man who held her captured seemed to give up when she refused to scream. Almost smiling, Kaoru felt a sort of triumph for winning this small feat.

Hearing his footsteps, Kaoru tensed. "You didn't think I was going to let you get off that easily, did you?" The man's voice was arrogant and seemed to promise more pain. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my sweet, but I needed a refreshment before I began again."

Unlocking her legs and managing her hands, he positioned her so that she was sitting on her knees which were spread apart on the futon. The chain that connected to the cuffs on her hands was pulled tight so she couldn't move them.

When he positioned him self behind her, Kaoru felt a fear like never before. This time, she screamed.

Present time

Everyone held their breath as Kenshin kissed Kaoru's lifeless body. If anybody could get through to Kaoru, it would be him. Finally, he released her and let out a furious yell of defeat. Kaoru still lay there in the exact same way she had before.

Kenshin let out a strangled sob and knelt down with his head bowed beside Kaoru's futon. Megumi looked and then felt a glimmer of hope go through her. Pushing Sano away, she almost ran to Kaoru's side.

Putting her head to Kaoru's chest, she almost cried out in relief. She could feel the small movement of Kaoru's shallow breathing.

"Yahiko, bring me some wet rags. We still need to bring down Kaoru's fever!" Yahiko looked startled at Megumi's happy face and quickly caught on. Rushing out of the room, he swiftly returned with what she requested.

Kenshin had seen the change too and was gently cradling Kaoru's pale hands. He had lost her, but she had returned to him. Brushing the hair out of her face, he softly touched her cheek. "Don't ever do that to me again, Kaoru." He whispered, knowing that she was somehow listening.


	5. Ch 5: The End of the Torment

This chapter is longer than usual. I hope everyone likes it. Remember I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!

Ch. 5: The End of the Torment

Throughout the remainder of the day, Megumi labored to bring Kaoru's fever back down to normal temperature. The thought of Kaoru being gone for good really scared Megumi and made her relive the first day of Kaoru's disappearance.

1 week & 2 days ago

Kenshin and Sano had stayed out all night wandering the streets looking for Kaoru. They had checked all the places where she might be and went up and down the road from the Abebeko to the dojo a hundred times. Finally, exhausted and frustrated, Sano had finally managed to convince Kenshin to give up for the night. Of course, Kenshin had argued, convinced that Kaoru was lying hurt somewhere without any kind of protection, but Sano had argued back that if Kenshin tired his self out tonight, he couldn't possibly continue the search in the morning.

The following day, they had no better luck and were despondent by lunch time. Kenshin had gone to each person who had seen Kaoru the day before and interrogated them until he felt like he couldn't gain anymore information. He even stopped by Tomoe's father's dojo and spoke to the students there, but no one had seen Kaoru after she had left.

Tomoe had offered to assist in the search and Kenshin had told her he would appreciate any kind of information she could gather for him. He was moved by the tears she had in her eyes and the worry he heard in her voice when he told her about Kaoru's disappearance.

He was also shocked when Tomoe told him how good a friend Kaoru was to her knowing that Kaoru had never said anything about Tomoe before. Before he had left, Tomoe had given him a comforting hug that somehow made the situation look a little bit brighter.

Since Kaoru hadn't returned that morning, Kenshin had put his pride aside and asked Saitoh for help from the police. Sano had also went to Megumi and told her the situation so if the need arises, she would be ready to administer any kind of medical help at a moments notice. They both hoped that wouldn't be the case, but they had to be ready for anything.

Megumi was worried considerably and tried to concentrate on her patients, but her thoughts kept returning to Kaoru. The whole situation had a bad feeling about it and she couldn't help but think dire thoughts about what was happening to Kaoru. Hopefully it wasn't anything that Kaoru couldn't bounce back from.

With Kaoru

Kaoru stared blankly at the white ceiling above her. Her captor had finally left for the time being, claiming he needed some rest before the games continued. Although she had no clock, she judged that he had stayed the entire night torturing her.

Not only had he continued to use her body to his own pleasure, but had forced her to do some unspeakable acts. He had stripped her of her pride and abused her not only physically, but emotionally. Kaoru could think of no reason why he would do something like this to her. He had never mentioned using her as revenge against Kenshin or some past grudge against her father.

Kaoru tried to cry, but tears had escaped her hours ago. All hope she had for Kenshin finding her had disappeared after the first act of torture and had changed to a hope for death. No man would want her since she had lost her innocence and she didn't even have the comfort of knowing that at least Kenshin would still want her, since he had Tomoe now.

Kaoru couldn't even think ill of Tomoe even though it was her who had stolen Kenshin from Kaoru. Tomoe was too kind of a person to think negative of her and it wasn't her fault that Kaoru couldn't make Kenshin see her as more than a little sister.

Kaoru's body and emotions were numb. She was drained of all of her energy, but sleep eluded her. Now all she waited for was either her torment to end forever or her captor to come back. Briefly she had wondered if someone had finally noticed she was missing, but the thoughts of no one noticing had hurt her too much.

Kaoru moved a little bit and felt the fiery sensation of the cut in her stomach. Before leaving her to her own thoughts, her captor had given her another whipping. This time he had whipped her back and her front, resulting in numerous cuts on her breasts and stomach.

Finally the extensive injuries on her weary body lured Kaoru in a deep unconsciousness.

Back at the dojo

Misao had just arrived at Kaoru's dojo with Aoshi trailing a little bit behind her. She had convinced Aoshi to bring her to surprise Kaoru and couldn't wait to see Kaoru's face. Kaoru and Misao were cousins and had promised to visit each other at least once a year and write to each other once a month.

Kaoru's last letters had mentioned a wandering samurai named Kenshin Himura who was also the legendary Battousi and Misao couldn't wait to meet him. Aoshi seemed to have a lot of respect for the mysterious man, henceforth his reasoning for accompanying Misao.

Misao's ninja reflexes barely kept her from being ran over by a short brown spiky headed boy running through the dojo's gate. Misao assumed he was Yahiko, the pick pocketer who had chosen to live with Kaoru. The boy stopped when he realized they had visitors and stopped to gawk.

"You need to learn some manners and apologize when you almost run people over!" Misao lectured fuming over the boy's blatant disrespect. Yahiko just stuck out his tongue and replied. "Well, weasel-girls should learn to watch where they're going!" Misao had smoke coming out of her ears at the nickname.

"Why I oughtta!" She started going for the boy but another man appeared behind him. This man was short with red hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Recognizing the x-shaped scar on his cheek, Misao knew she was looking at Kenshin.

"Excuse Yahiko, please. It's a stressful time, that it is." Kenshin said. Misao wondered at his strange manner of speaking, but replied anyways. "It's okay, he just better watch it next time. My name is Makimachi, Misao." Bowing, she continued on at a rapid speed. "I'm Kaoru's cousin and you must be Himura, Kenshin. By the way, where is Kaoru?"

Kenshin was struck dumb at the hyper girl with black hair braided down her back and the same blue eyes as Kaoru. For a moment there a deep sadness took over him and he could hardly breathe. Kaoru. He desperately wished he knew where she was right now.

Seeing that Kenshin wasn't going to be answering anytime soon, Yahiko answered for him. "Kaoru's missing. Right now we were headed out to go looking for her before you rudely interrupted." He couldn't help but being rude. His surrogate sister was missing and he could do nothing about it.

Misao was for once struck speechless. Kaoru was missing? A hundred thoughts raced through her head and she felt faint. Aoshi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder in an uncharacteristic gesture and even went as far as getting the details of the situation.

Before she knew it, she was headed with Kenshin while Aoshi went to see if he could get some information from their organization known as the Oniwabanshu. Praying for Kaoru's safety, Misao couldn't help but worry for her cousin.

Present time

Megumi once again declared Kaoru fine and said that she had woken up. Megumi had forced her to drink some broth and water, but only a little. During her capture, Kaoru had been starved and only given a little water, so she couldn't digest too much at one time.

Megumi had also done her examination of Kaoru with a clinical attitude, forcing herself to think of Kaoru not as a friend, but as a patient. When she was alone, she would cry for what she had found out.

Kenshin walked as if to go into Kaoru's room, but Megumi stopped him. "I'm sorry, Sir Ken, but Kaoru has asked me not to allow you in." Megumi could had swore Kenshin's eyes flared gold, but he quickly bent his head. "Miss Megumi, did she tell you why?" Kenshin's voice was barely audible and tinged with sadness causing Megumi's eyes to soften.

"It's not my place to say, Sir Ken. When she's ready, she'll tell you." With that being said, she motioned for Sano to take her place inside the room. Kenshin begrudgingly moved out of the way to let Sano pass.

Sano stepped into the room and ached at the sight of Kaoru laying in her futon staring at the ceiling. She was almost skin and bones and her complexion was deathly pale. Though there were dark, black bags under her eyes, the emptiness of them shocked him.

"Missy." Sano whispered sitting in the chair beside her and taking a hold of her hand. Kaoru acted as if she didn't hear him, so he began to talk to her.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru, that I couldn't find you earlier. I would have never let that bastard hurt you like this." Tears welled up in his eyes and for one of the few times in his life, Sano felt like crying. He could almost hear the old Kaoru telling him that it wasn't his fault and nothing he could have done would have changed what had happened to her. But the new Kaoru just lay there still staring at the ceiling and not speaking or acknowledging what he was saying.

Brushing his eyes with the back of his hand, Sano continued. Megumi had told him that it would do Kaoru good for someone she knew and trusted to talk to with her. "Your cousin, Misao, showed up the day after you went missing. It was her organization, the Oniwabanshu, that helped us find you. But I must say she is the a little weasel-girl! Yahiko and her kept fighting and causing all sorts of disturbances while you were gone.

She's should be here later on tonight and is supposed to stay for a while if that's okay with you. When she left to collect her things, I could tell she was worried about you." Sano didn't voice his hopeful thoughts that if anyone could get Kaoru out of this slump it would be Misao's vibrant personality.

Startled, Sano looked at Kaoru and saw that she had drifted to sleep with a soft small gracing her features. Feeling a little bit more confident, Sano continued to hold her hand and tell her tales of his childhood.

1 week & 2 days ago

The day had gone by and there was still no sign of Kaoru. It was like she had vanished off the face of Japan. Their last hope was that Aoshi would find out something. By the time they had returned to the dojo, everyone was in a state of despair and didn't try to hide it.

Even Misao was silent and moody, fighting Yahiko who deliberately riled her up to argue. It was during dinner that an argument erupted over who would have the last sushi roll that Kenshin finally blew up. "Enough!" He had shouted and as if amazed at his self, he had quickly apologized and then disappeared.

After that, Misao and Yahiko were actually being polite to each other and soon everyone departed to bed. Kenshin sat outside the dojo staring at the sparkling stars. This time at night was usually the time he shared with Kaoru. They would sit on the deck and talk about little things that happened that day and sometimes they would share a little bit about their past.

Slowly his thoughts turned to Tomoe and he wondered what had overcome him when he had kissed her. Earlier that day he had saved her from a pack of drunken men that had thought she was an easy target for some fun. After that, Tomoe had insisted on buying him lunch and had surprisingly been entertaining company.

When Kenshin walked Tomoe home, he had realized that she lived at one of the dojos Kaoru worked at and had wondered if they knew each other. During the walk, Tomoe had attached herself to his arm which caused him to tense a little, but slowly he had relaxed and breathed in the scent of white plums.

For some reason, Tomoe made him feel less shameful about his past and opened up a new side of his self that he didn't even know he had. When they had reached the gate of her dojo, Kenshin had looked down at Tomoe and saw Kaoru. Before he knew it, he was kissing her and surprisingly she was responding.

The sound of someone startled him into reality and he broke the kiss quickly. When he had stared down into Tomoe's face, he didn't see a dazzled expression of an innocent, but the same peaceful expression that always adorned it. "I'm sorry, Miss Tomoe, but I shouldn't have done that." Kenshin apologized.

Cupping his face gently, Tomoe smiled serenely at him. "It's alright, Kenshin. I understand. Thank you once again for saving me." Then she quickly disappeared behind the gate, never looking back.

Kenshin didn't know what he would do if Kaoru ever found out about him kissing Kaoru. He couldn't explain it to himself, nevertheless to her. He couldn't possibly tell Kaoru that the moment before he kissed Tomoe he had thought of her. Not only would that insult Tomoe, but also dredge up more questions that he had no desire to answer.

Sighing softly, Kenshin could only hope that Kaoru never found out. With that thought, he too retired for the night hoping the next day would have better luck.

That following morning, Misao screaming Kenshin's name woke everyone up. Kenshin woke to find that he had overslept and quickly rushed to find Misao. He had slept in his clothes, so all he had to do was take the time to freshen up.

"Kenshin! Aoshi found out some information on Kaoru!" Misao exclaimed loudly. Kenshin felt a glimmer of hope rush through him. At last, he could finally save Kaoru.

Misao continued talking rapidly. "The man's name is Yukishiro Fumiya. He is the cousin of the Yukishiro family that lives in town. Supposedly Kaoru had rejected his offer for a date and after that he had plans of revenge against her. Aoshi says that he has a house on the outskirts of the town, not too far from Kaoru's dojo!"

Kenshin eyes widened at the name. He knew all about Yukishiro Fumiya and now worried more for Kaoru's well being. Kenshin had seen the insanity in Fumiya's eyes the one time they had met and couldn't believe he was the man who took Kaoru.

Gathering his reverse blade, Kenshin stopped Sano when he made to follow. "Go get Megumi just in case. I'll tend to this matter." Sano made to argue, but fell silent when he saw the amber in his glaring eyes. Nodding, he started running out the door.

"Kenshin," Turning to look at Misao, Kenshin waited, "bring back Kaoru safe or else." With a nod, Kenshin raced off to finally save Kaoru.

With Kaoru

After the first night, the next day was spent with more "game" that the man proclaiming to be her master invented. One included seeing how far Kaoru could be stretched. That game had resulted in one of her arms being pulled out its socket. Another was freeing her and watched as she tried to escape. Both of them knew that she was in no shape to fight him or escape, but it was fun for him to watch.

Kaoru was just grateful that she still had her training clothes on or at least the rags that was left of them. That way whenever or if somebody discovered her body, she would at least have a little bit of decency left.

The day had passed by though not quick enough for Kaoru. A few times during it, she was given a little bit of water and was left alone for a couple of hours when her captor left. But he always came back to gloat that no one had a clue where she had gone off to and before they could, she would be dead.

Kaoru finally found out another day had passed when her captor had left for an extended period of time. This meant that it had been almost two days since she had been captured. She had an inkling that the only reason she was still alive was that he sensed she still had a little bit of fighting spirit left in her.

Stubbornly, she hoped to keep on to that so that at least she could say she didn't submit totally. Hearing the door open, he stepped in with a smirk on his face. In his hands was a sword and Kaoru knew her time was limited.

Unshackling her again, he smiled at the look on her face. "It's time to play a game, Kaoru. You know which one." Stumbling off of the table, Kaoru almost dropped to the floor. Her body was terribly weak and she knew she wouldn't put up much of a fight.

Laughing at her pitiful state, he probed her with his sword, causing her arm to bleed lightly. Moving away, Kaoru started for the door. A blow hit her head and she fell to the ground with a thud. She could feel the blood trickling down her head and knew the ending blow was about to come.

Turning onto her back, Kaoru mustered the last of her remaining spirit and glared at him. Laughing at the fire in her eyes, the man smiled. "I knew you would be fun, my lovely. I have enjoyed the time we spent together, but all good things must come to an end. I just wanted you to know my name." Seeing that he had her focus, he continued.

"I know you don't remember my face, but that's because you never met me in person. But you should remember my letters that were signed your secret admirer." His eyes turned hateful and insanity appeared in them. "You shouldn't have rejected me, my dear Kaoru. If you hadn't, we would be married right now instead of in this situation. Yes, we would have had a son by now and you would have learned how to be a proper wife."

Kaoru remembered the letters. She was only twelve and at first had been flattered by the secret admirer. But then they had started to scare her with detailed explanations of things a twelve year shouldn't know. Finally she had gone to her father and he had become furious at her for not telling him sooner. Soon the letters stopped, but her father had never told her who had sent them. Now she knew.

"Yes, you would have been Yukishiro Kaoru and I would be your husband, Yukishiro Fumiya." Kaoru thought and remembered the name. "You're Tomoe's cousin?" Kaoru barely whispered. Laughing at her shocked gaze, he smiled at her.

"Tomoe was in on it from the beginning. She wanted Kenshin, I wanted you. With you out of the way, Kenshin wouldn't have any reason not to marry her and with her distracting Kenshin, kidnapping you was easy enough. Too bad you won't be alive to tell Kenshin the news."

Kicking her in the side a couple of times, Fumiya finally got tired and raised his arm to deliver the final blow. The door being kicked open surprised them both. Before she could comprehend, Kenshin was in front of her attacking Fumiya.

Back in the present

Misao arrived the next day at the dojo and took over Sano's spot by Kaoru's side. Kaoru actually responded to Misao and soon was listening contently to Misao's stories about the Oniwabanshu. When someone knocked on the bedroom door later on, Kaoru had cheered up considerably.

Misao called out for whoever it was to come in and Kaoru tensed hoping it wasn't Kenshin. Instead it was Tomoe. Shocked Kaoru suddenly remembered what Fumiya had told her about Tomoe's treachery.

"Kaoru, I just wanted to come by and…" Tomoe was cut off when Kaoru suddenly jumped out of the bed and slapped her with the little strength she had. Tomoe's eyes narrowed and raised her hand to give Kaoru a slap back before Kenshin's voice interrupted her.

"Kaoru! How dare you. Miss Tomoe came all the way just to tell you how much she missed you, that she did." His voice was hard and condemning causing Kaoru to stumble back a step or two before gathering her wits. Kenshin had never used that tone with her before, but now things were different.

She knew she should have expected this kind of reaction from him. Glaring at Tomoe and Kenshin both, Kaoru spoke up in a low, angry voice. "I don't care what you say, Kenshin. If you want to side with that bitch, then you go ahead. But I'm not about to let her in my house pretending to be innocent when I know all about her part in Fumiya's plans."

Misao gasped, but before she could speak up Tomoe spoke. She had tears in her eyes and had turned pale. Giving Kenshin a beseeching glance, she started to talk. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kaoru. I don't know what kind of lies Fumiya told you, but I didn't have anything to do with your abduction. You're my friend!"

Kaoru had never been angrier in her life. She could see past the little mask of Tomoe's and could see the evil glint in her eyes. But she could also see that Kenshin was buying every word and had directed his anger towards Kaoru. "See, Kaoru. Miss Tomoe says she had nothing to do with it, now you must apologize to her."

Kaoru glared at Kenshin and started to feel the weight of standing up so long. Panting slightly, Kaoru stubbornly argued her case. "Kenshin, if you would only think for a moment instead of letting her cloud your judgment, you would see that it all makes sense!"

Tomoe had then at this point started to sob into her hands and after an apology to Kaoru and Kenshin, ran out the room. Kenshin almost started after her, but then stopped to stare at Kaoru.

"I don't know what happened to you during the two days you were missing, that I don't. But that does not excuse the way you acted towards Tomoe who was just trying to be helpful." Kenshin lectured.

Tears leaked out of Kaoru's eyes. "First, Kenshin Himura, you will never know what kind of things that I had to endure. Second, if you don't believe me then that's your issue but I will NOT feel the least amount of regret at the way I have acted and I will NOT apologize." Screaming at him had used up the last of her reserve energy and Kaoru collapsed to the ground.

Slapping away Kenshin's hands, Kaoru pushed herself up. "If you think so highly of Tomoe, go live with her. I will not have someone who believes me to be a liar living under my roof." Kaoru seethed while looking at Kenshin's shocked eyes.

Bowing his head, Kenshin muttered. "If that's what you want, then so be it, Miss Kaoru." After he left, Misao helped Kaoru into her bed and after declaring that she believed her and would help her get to the bottom of it, Misao left. The second Misao left, Kaoru curled up into a ball and sobbed at the unfairness of it all.


	6. Apologies and a New Start

_Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter basically is an update on character statuses and doesn't really have any action. Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews so far! All standard disclaimers stand._

**Chapter 6: Apologies and a New Start**

Kenshin stood outside Kaoru's door and listened as she cried out in her sleep. Every fiber in his body told him to run in there and comfort her, but Sano was already in there and he didn't believe Kaoru would want to see him after the fight with Tomoe.

After Kaoru had kicked him out, he had run after Tomoe to try to sort through some of this mess. He had found her waiting by the gate as if she knew he would be coming after her. The tears had been wiped away from her face, but he could still sense the turmoil in her ki.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru said those things to you, that I am." Kenshin apologized. Before he could continue to speak, Tomoe held up her hand to silence him.

"I understand, Kenshin. I can't imagine what horrible ideas my cousin put into her head." Turning her back towards him, she continued.

"I'm ashamed that it was someone in my family that hurt someone as sweet and innocent as Kaoru. If this is what punishment I receive for having that person in my family, then I accept it and just hope that one day Kaoru will learn the truth."

Kenshin felt a feeling of awe overcome him as he listened to Tomoe's words. He couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to meet someone as unselfish and understanding as her.

"But, Kenshin, you have to at least believe me when I say that I didn't have any part in Kaoru's abduction!" She placed her face in her hands again and started to cry. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he turned her around to face him.

Looking her in the eyes, he said "Sessha will do everything in his power to bring Miss Kaoru to light on this situation and to clear your name from the wrong, that he will." After walking Tomoe back to her dojo, Kenshin had returned to Kaoru's to try to make amends.

"Sir Ken, may I have a word with you for a few minutes?" Glancing back at Megumi, Kenshin put his rurouni mask back into place and nodded.

Megumi led him out to the back where he usually did the laundry. Kenshin waited in silence for a couple minutes and was just about to speak, when Megumi started to talk.

"Sir Ken, I can't even began to imagine what you were thinking when you said those things to Kaoru." Kenshin felt his jaw drop as he finally realized how angry Megumi was. She turned to face him and he would swear he saw fire in her eyes. Once again, he had managed to make another female furiously angry at him.

"Kaoru has just survived an experience that would have broken any other normal girl her age. Right now, not only is her body in need of serious medical help but her mind is in pieces and need of some support. I thought, Sir Ken, that you would step up to fill in that position." Her tone changed to a sorrowful one.

"Kaoru, poor Kaoru, may have been changed from what she used to be. Right now she needs someone to be on her side and not against her, especially those she is closest to." With that said, she just walked off leaving him speechless.

Kaoru woke from her nightmare screaming. Immediately Misao was there pulling Kaoru in her arms and muttering soothing words. When Kaoru finally came to her senses, she realized that both her and Misao were crying.

"I'm fine now, Misao. Thanks." Pulling out of her cousin's arms, she wiped her eyes and tried to gain some sense of respectability. Waiting patiently for Kaoru to get down, Misao was almost literally jumping out of her seat.

"Ok, ok, Misao. What do you have to tell me?" Almost smiling at her cousin's bouncy nature, Kaoru listened to Misao's excited news.

"Well, I had promised to gather some evidence of Tomoe's crime, right?" This made a spark of the old Kaoru appear and gave Misao the extra confidence to share what she learned.

"The week before your disappearance up until the actual day you did, Tomoe was seen repeatedly with Fumiya." At Kaoru's blank stare, Misao continued. "This has to prove to Kenshin that Tomoe had a part in your abduction. Especially since the meetings stopped once you had been captured."

Misao's enthusiasm slowly dwindled to nothing when Kaoru continued to just stare at her blankly. "Kaoru, what's wrong? I thought that you would be at least a little bit happy."

Sighing, Kaoru attempted to give Misao a small smile. "You have done wonderful work, Misao. It's just; maybe it was all just a lie from Fumiya." Kaoru grimaced as she said it as if even she could tell she didn't believe what she was saying.

"But Kaoru, I know you better than this. What happened to your fighting spirit?" Misao cried out in dismay, accidentally knocking over her chair when standing. Then as if remembering what had happened to Kaoru, she started to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kaoru…I didn't mean.." Misao couldn't think of anything to ease the pain of remembrance in Kaoru's eyes.

Kaoru just kept her head down and shook it. "I think I should apologize to both Kenshin and Tomoe."

"But, Kaoru…" Misao began, but Kaoru cut her off.

"Look, Misao, I'm not a little kid anymore. I need to start talking responsibility for my actions and stop behaving childish. Kenshin has always been there for me and it's immature of me to treat him like I did just because he wouldn't take my side." Misao just stared at Kaoru as she finished her tirade.

There was no hint of the old Kaoru that she used to know, that would never back down from a fight and would never even dream of letting an injustice go unpunished. The Kaoru that had slapped Tomoe and argued with Kenshin must have been the last of her fighting spirit.

All she saw now was an old, defeated Kaoru that had given in before the battle even begun.

Biting back tears once again, Misao turned away from the sight of Kaoru's dejected form. She would find vengeance for Kaoru, even if Kaoru didn't want it herself.

Kenshin turned toward the sound of footsteps and saw Kaoru standing on the porch. It had been a week since the fight between him and Kaoru over Tomoe and there was still tension between the two of them.

Truthfully, it wasn't even the fight that bothered him; it was her dejected attitude and broken spirit.

After the fight, he had packed his things like Kaoru told him to and was about to leave when she dragged herself out of bed. She then apologized for her behavior and begged him not to leave because of some thoughtless words she said.

Speechless, he had nodded his agreement and accepted her apology. Then he had escorted her back to bed and hadn't spoken to her since.

Now, she had used her walking stick Sano made her recently to find her way to him.

"Good evening, Miss Kaoru. How are you feeling today?" Kenshin asked fervently studying her for any signs of fatigue.

"I'm fine, Kenshin. I just wanted to ask you a favor, if you didn't mind." While she was speaking, Kaoru kept her eyes fixated on the floor and her voice was low and without any emotion.

"Sessha would love to help you, Miss Kaoru, as long as he can, yes he does." Kenshin asked interested. Usually Kaoru kept to herself and had this new independent attitude where she refused help for even the simplest tasks.

"Thank you, Kenshin. I appreciate this. Would you please ask Miss Tomoe to come over for tea tomorrow evening?" Kaoru paused and felt her heart race while waiting for his answer.

In truth, she really didn't want to apologize to Tomoe but knew that if she ever wanted to get back on Kenshin's good side, she would have to. The thought made her sick to her stomach and she could hear Fumiya's voice taunting her with Tomoe's role in her abduction, but she shoved it all away as Kenshin's voice was brought to her ears.

"Of course, I will Miss Kaoru. Can sessha inquire to why you would want to meet with her?" Kenshin asked cautiously. He really didn't want Tomoe to endure another fight with Kaoru.

This time Kaoru looked up at him and gave him a little smile. "Don't worry, Kenshin. I'm not going to pick a fight with her again." Kaoru swallowed and stilled herself. "I'm just going to apologize for my previous behavior and try to become friends with her."

Kenshin gave her a brilliant smile and Kaoru knew that she was doing the right thing no matter how hard her heart insisted that she wasn't.

"That's very mature of you, Miss Kaoru, that it is. I know that admitting that you're wrong isn't always the easy thing to do."

As soon as the words left Kenshin's mouth, he regretted ever speaking them. During their conversation, the tension had alleviated a little, but after he said that, it was back stronger than before.

Kaoru stifled back the tears that threatened to be shed and steeled her resolve. She was not a crybaby anymore. Just because Kenshin still didn't believe her and chose to side with Tomoe did not matter one bit.

"Miss Kaoru…" Kaoru held up a hand that silenced his fumbled apology and spoke in the neutral tone again.

"If you could do this for me, I would be in your debt. I would do it myself, but..." She paused and waved a hand to the wooden stick she used to walk with. "I'm afraid it would be rather difficult. Besides, I know you go to visit her at least once every few days so I figured you could convey the message to her."

Kenshin almost expected Kaoru to start tackling him and demanding him why he chose to go to Tomoe's so often, but then he remembered that was the old Kaoru. This new Kaoru knew the whole time and never expressed even the slightest possibility of interest or jealousy.

Once more, the littlest thing reminded him of what his decision to stay at the Kamiya dojo had cost them.

Softly smiling at Kaoru, Kenshin said, "Of course sessha will, Miss Kaoru." Kaoru just nodded at him and went back inside.

Returning back to the laundry, Kenshin contemplated on ways to cheer up Kaoru and maybe restore some of her old spirit.

Misao watched in her position in the tree as Tomoe talked with a man with brown hair and a medium build. Their heads were intimately together in a whispered and confidential conversation.

If only she was a little closer, she could hear what they were saying. Improving her position, Misao froze when a branch broke and leaves were sent tumbling to the ground.

The conversation stopped and the man looked exactly where Misao was hidden. Concluding that her operation spy on Tomoe was in jeopardy of getting caught, Misao discreetly blended into the shadows and disappeared.

Sano watched Megumi come out of Kaoru's room with slumped shoulders. "How is the little Missy?" He asked casually as if asking about the weather.

"She's doing better, but she still shouldn't be out of bed. I told you that walking stick was a bad idea! You're just encouraging her, you stupid rooster head!" Megumi lectured, the slump gone from her shoulders.

Sano inwardly smiled. He already couldn't stand Kaoru being in the state she was and he definitely wasn't going to let Megumi start acting the same way. He knew that fighting with him always renewed her invigorating spirit that he loved so much.

"Rooster head, are you even listening to a word that I'm saying or are you to stupid to understand the simple English language?" Megumi asked hitting him upside the head.

Stepping out of his stupor, Sano immediately made a retort. Their argument continued until they both managed to make it to the guest bedroom. Then their argument died down and the kissing began.

Their secret romance had started one night when Sano had stumbled upon Megumi crying her heart out in the dark. After a few smart remarks, he had finally gotten her guard down to figure out what had happened.

The strain of trying to keep her medical profession and being Kaoru's friend separate and the stress of being one of the only people to know the true extent of Kaoru's state had finally gotten to be too much and she had a breakdown.

Sano had luckily been there and acted his age for once and had comforted her. In the end, they both achieved a sense of somewhat stable peace about the situation and had eliminated a barrier between them.

Shortly after, Sano made the first move and now they were secret lovers who made out in vacant rooms.

Holding Megumi in his arms, Sano wished their romance would have come at a lesser cost than the one it had demanded. Megumi and Sano had found reprieve in their new love but the others weren't as lucky and would have to find other ways to find peace.

Kaoru once again swung the boten with her right hand and felt the horrible helplessness she had felt when she finally realized she was a prisoner. All of her father's teaching had not helped her free herself when she really needed it.

Even with the incident of Gohei and other guys coming to her dojo to harm her, she hadn't been able to defend herself. Swinging the boten again, Kaoru felt emptiness settle into her.

What good was the Kamiya Kasshin style if she couldn't use it? What good was it for her to continue parading as the assistant master if she couldn't even use it right? So, here she was, in the same dilemma that had overtaken her since her return.

How was she going to be self reliant when she had established teaching a dojo was not her forte? The only option she really had was working with Tae or…prostituting her self out. The latter thought made her cringe so the only real option she had was begging Tae for a job.

After her tea date with Tomoe, she would take advantage of Tae's fondness of her and find herself a job. With a plan set, she put the boten down and prepared herself for another tense dinner.


	7. Poor Kaoru

Hello everyone! Ok, I must apologize for the spelling mistake in the last chapter. Instead of 'boten', it should have been 'bokken.' I knew that the spelling was wrong, but I was being too lazy to look up the correct word. So sorry for that mistake! Standard Disclaimers.

Chapter 7

Kaoru looked on as Kenshin escorted a blushing Tomoe in the gates of the dojo. Today, Kaoru had dressed in one of her best kimonos and pulled her hair up into a bun instead of her high ponytail. She had shocked her make-shift family, all except Kenshin since he had left before she had dressed, but it was worth it. She didn't want Tomoe making her feel inferior in beauty or gracefulness.

When Tomoe shared a smile with Kenshin and placed her other hand on his, Kaoru experienced a pang of jealousy deeper than Megumi flirting with Kenshin ever made her feel. Soon, though, it was replaced by a sense of helplessness. No one could help her with this battle that she was already losing.

Silently reminding herself of why she had invited Tomoe in the first place, Kaoru pasted on a small smile and greeted the couple.

Kaoru almost smiled in triumphant when Kenshin's eyes gazed on her. His violet eyes widened a bit and his jaw hung slack with the statement he was about to make. Kaoru discreetly ignored his dumbfounded look and watched Tomoe's eyes narrow in jealousy.

Smiling sweetly, Kaoru invited Tomoe inside leaving Tomoe to tug the stunned Kenshin into action.

Originally, Kaoru had wanted it to only be herself and Tomoe but after seeing Kenshin's reaction to her new look, she insisted that he stay. Kneeling, Kaoru ignored the discomfort her wounds still caused her.

The three of them kneeled around the small round table. Kaoru, as the host, poured everyone tea and smiled when she managed to not spill a drop.

Breaking the silence, Tomoe started to speak in her subdued, quiet tone. "Thank you, Kaoru, for inviting me here today. I must be truthful, though, when I say that I am surprised that you did so."

Blushing in shame at the sad look on Tomoe's face, Kaoru started to speak the explanation she had carefully already came up with.

"I invited you here so that I could apologize for the way I acted that day." Kaoru spoke in a quiet voice. She kept her eyes downcast as she did, so Tomoe wouldn't have the chance to see that she was lying. 'That I didn't beat you to the pulp right then and there.' She added silently to herself.

"I shouldn't have based my judgment on the lies Fumiya told me. Your reputation as a caring and respectful individual in this community should have told me right off that you were innocent." Kaoru managed to say in a contrite tone while inwardly, she felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach.

Finally looking up, Kaoru saw Kenshin's huge smile and Tomoe's small one. Tomoe immediately started to assure Kaoru that she didn't have to apologize and that anyone in her situation would have done the same thing. Then she started to gush about how best of friends they were going to be from now on.

Everything Tomoe was saying was going through one ear and out the other since Kaoru was too busy discreetly watching Kenshin. He had an adoring look on his face as he listened to Tomoe and nodded to just about everything she said. It made her even sicker.

"Well, Miss Kaoru?" Snapping back to the conversation, Kaoru managed a sheepish smile.  
"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I think I'm going a little deaf."

Kenshin smiled and patted her hand. Repeating it, he asked, "What do you think about a picnic for this weekend? It's been a while since we have been able to enjoy ourselves and everyone should get to know Miss Tomoe a little better, that they should."

Kaoru felt an inner war struggle for control between her. She wanted to cry out her outrage at the way Kenshin was acting all lovey dovey towards Tomoe and that the both of them could get the hell out of her dojo. That she would never in a million years be Tomoe's friend after what she had done to her.

Instead she put on a delighted smile and happily announced that they would start planning it immediately.

After an hour of planning the weekend plans, Tomoe and Kenshin left to go back to her father's dojo. Kaoru watched them go with sad eyes as Kenshin barely left with a wave.

Switching back to her normal clothes, Kaoru took her walking stick and managed to make her way down to the river behind their dojo. Sitting down on a stone beside the river edge, she began to relax.

Her body was aching from kneeling for so long and expanding all that energy had made her tired, but her mind wouldn't stop racing.

She felt like crying, but it seemed like she spent her lifetime's supply already. Staring off into space, Kaoru wondered where she went wrong.

Kenshin had lived with her for almost a year before she was captured by Fumiya and she couldn't even get him to call her Kaoru instead of Miss Kaoru. But the first day of meeting Tomoe, he had stopped speaking in third person around her and was sharing intimate moments with her.

Staring down at the scars around her wrists, she could hear Fumiya's voice whispering in her ear. "My sweet Kaoru, didn't I warn you that no one would want to touch you after they learn that you're not an innocent anymore? Didn't I tell you that your supposedly brave and wonderful Kenshin would be disgusted at your disgraceful state?"

Clasping her hands against her ears, Kaoru shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the voice.

"Poor, poor Kaoru. What are you going to do now? The man you put your faith in is about to leave you for another more beautiful and graceful lady. A lady who doesn't put on man's clothing or burn food."

Shaking her head in denial, Kaoru argued. "No, Kenshin doesn't care about those things. He likes me for who I am."

The voice started laughing at her and mocking her words. Then, he asked the question Kaoru didn't want to hear.

"Then, is that why he's with Tomoe right now instead of here with you?"

Laughing once more at her despair, the voice disappeared and Kaoru was left in silence. No excuses she could make were going to make up for the hard reality that she had lost Kenshin, the only man she could ever love.

*************************************************************************************

Yahiko came home to an empty house. He had spent the last week working at Tae's so that he could earn a little bit of extra money to buy Kaoru something special. Smiling at the look of surprise that would be on Kaoru's face, Yahiko decided that he would take a nap while he waited on her return.

As he neared his room, he started to hear sounds. Stilling his steps, he started walking in their direction. He itched to go find a weapon, but didn't want the intruders to get away. Realizing the sounds came from the guest room, Yahiko prepared his self for an attack.

Yanking open the door, Yahiko quickly scanned the room and then stared in horror. Coming to his senses, he quickly shut the door and fled the house.

"Screw Kaoru, I'm getting the hell out of here!" He muttered to himself as he ran, the scene he saw forever engraved in his mind.

*************************************************************************************

"Sano, do you think he's going to tell anybody?" Megumi asked in an unusually small voice. Sano grimaced at her from his position above her and said, "I don't know. I think the squirts too freaked out to say anything."

"No wonder, we probably traumatized him!" Megumi said glaring at him. "It's all your fault anyways, you big Roosterhead! Come on, Megumi, you had said. No one's home, Megumi. Grrr…I don't know why I let you get your way so often!" Megumi said scowling.

Giving her a wicked smile, Sano nudged her. "It's because you love me so much. Now, what were we doing again?" He said, moving again.

"You're evil, Sanoske." Megumi said, but stopped fighting him. Luckily, no one else decided to come home for awhile.

*************************************************************************************

Kaoru wearily made her way inside her house and was greeted by the smell of rice and fish. Her stomach answered to the smell, making her smile. The only thing she had all day was the tea from earlier. After sitting at the river for a few hours, she had made her way to see Tae to ask about the job.

Sure enough, Tae could work her as one of her waitresses, but was curious to why she would want to be one when she had her dojo to run. After confiding in Tae about her decision to quit teaching kendo, Tae shocked her with her dismay at it.

Tae said that Kaoru wouldn't be able to live happily never practicing kendo, but Kaoru wouldn't budge in her decision. Besides, she would still teach Yahiko so he could achieve what she couldn't and be a successful swordsman. Plus he could pick up her kendo teaching job if he wanted to.

Misao greeted Kaoru from the kitchen. She had just gotten there herself and had smelled Kenshin's cooking. "Hello, Misao! I'm surprised you are here and not with your Aoshi." Kaoru said smiling.

"Aoshi is with the Oniwabanshu. He figured while he was here, he might as well conduct some business. Typical Aoshi!" Misao grimaced.

Laughing at Misao's annoyance, Kaoru answered. "Well I'm glad he has made his self busy. That means that you can stay a little bit longer! I've missed you so much!"

Kenshin smiled from his place at the stove. Kaoru's laughter made his heart a little lighter. It's been so long since he had heard her truly laugh or sound so happy. "Dinner's ready." He proclaimed while turning around to face the ladies.

Misao clapped with joy while he watched as Kaoru immediately put on her mask at the sight of him. His heart ached seeing her cold nature towards him but he knew he deserved it. Since Kaoru had gotten better, he had been running off to Tomoe's as much as he could. He just couldn't bear the sight of Kaoru right now, knowing it was his fault she was in this predicament. He should have been there to protect her.

"Where's Yahiko?" Kenshin asked when he noticed only Misao, Kaoru, and himself were seated to eat.

"He is helping Tae with her evening shift." Kaoru answered him quietly, never looking up from her food. He missed the old Kaoru.

Misao noticed Kaoru's subdued nature and glared at Kenshin. It was his entire fault for being so stupid! She just couldn't believe how heartless he was being. From Kaoru's letters, he sounded like a gentle man who fought for justice and peace but from what she was seeing, he was just like every other jerk.

Kenshin looked up from his food and froze at Misao's glare. Gulping, he looked around to see if it was him she was looking at it. Realizing it was, he cringed. Why was he always making women mad at him?

Kaoru barely touched her food. She was hungry when she had smelled it earlier, but now she felt sick to her stomach. She smelled white plums on Kenshin and that was Tomoe's scent. Excusing herself, she went to her room.

Misao was scowling at Kenshin now and had stopped eating also. "What is it, Miss Misao?" Kenshin finally asked, pushing his food away.

"You need to make a decision, Kenshin. The way you are handling it now is just killing Kaoru!" Misao said passionately, leaning forward with her hands on the table.

"Make a decision? A decision about what?" Kenshin asked confused. He had an inkling what she was talking about, but would rather not think about that.

"About whether you love Kaoru or Tomoe!" Misao exclaimed exasperated while sitting back with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Misao. This one does not know what you are talking about." Kenshin said in the same confused voice.

Jumping forward, Misao grabbed the front of Kenshin's gi and pulled him forward. "Now you listen here, buddy! I couldn't save Kaoru from Fumiya but I can sure as hell save her from being hurt more from you!"

Stunned into shame, Kenshin bowed his head and said quietly. "I never meant to hurt, Miss Kaoru. I would never intentionally do that."

Letting him go, Misao looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Kenshin, but you have to realize that you are. You must realize that Kaoru loves you and you seeing Tomoe is just breaking her heart."

Kenshin shook his head dejectedly. "I care about Miss Kaoru too, but Tomoe also holds a special place in my heart."

Kaoru listened from her doorway at their conversation. She had retired to her room but then thought about how rude it was to leave Misao all alone and went back to apologize. Just as she was leaving her room, she heard Misao yell at Kenshin. It seemed like every time she eavesdropped on Kenshin's conversations, she ended up being hurt.

Slipping quietly back into her room, Kaoru thought about her life. She had lost her innocence to a man she didn't even know, the man she loved was in love with someone else, and now…and now she realized that she was going to have her first baby out of wedlock and by a man who raped her.

Staring up at the ceiling, Kaoru wondered how she was going to tell everyone. She had initially feared Kenshin's reaction, but knowing he didn't love her anyway made it a little easier. She hadn't known at first either, but after being sick all of the time, she had asked Megumi. When Megumi had told her, she had gone into shock and then denial.

She hated the baby too, but she knew it wasn't the baby' fault that its daddy was a malicious man. It seems like Fumiya really did win in the end. He had taken the first of everything for her. Rubbing her stomach, Kaoru fell into a deep sleep filled with terrible memories.

Three months had passed since Kaoru's capture. Yahiko had taken over her duties as kendo instructor as she worked at Tae's. She missed teaching terribly, but there was nothing she could do. Originally she was supposed to be a waitress, but after an incident with a man who touched Kaoru inappropriately and sent Kaoru into a hysterically terror, Kaoru was then sent to work in the kitchens indefinitely.

Being sent to the kitchens was actually a blessing in disguise. Slowly but surely, Kaoru was learning to cook and could even manage to make the simplest meals without burning them. It had also kept her from being ridiculed or gossiped about for being pregnant and unwed.

The day she told everyone was a day she would never forget.

*Flashback*

Kaoru looked around at her foster family and grimaced. The whole group was here even Aoshi and Misao. The only person missing was Tomoe and that's because Kaoru couldn't bear to see her triumphant look when she broke the news. Megumi, who obviously knew what the meeting was about, smiled at her reassuringly. Giving her a little smile back, Kaoru braced herself.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why I gathered you here today." Seeing everyone nod, Kaoru continued. "It's been a month since I was captured by Fumiya." Pausing at everyone's grimace, she continued.

"I have never really foreclosed what had happened to me, but I'm sure you have all made your assumptions." Looking down, Kaoru couldn't bear to see their faces next.

"Well…I'm pregnant." She heard their gasps and felt herself tearing up. 'Stupid hormones.' She thought to herself. Startled, she felt someone lightly touch her hand. Looking up, she saw it belonged to Misao.

"I'm here for you, Kaoru. I'm happy that I'm going to have a second cousin to play with even if it was through these circumstances." Allowing her tears to flow, Kaoru smiled at her. She should have known she could always count on her cousin to support her.

Looking around the table, she saw the same comforting smiles even if they were tinged with sadness at their worst thoughts being confirmed. Well from everyone but Kenshin.

Kaoru gasped at the look on his face. There was gold mixed in his violet eyes and his face was furious. Kaoru watched dejectedly as he simply got up and stormed out. Not wanting to break down in front of everyone, Kaoru ran to her room.

*End Flashback*

Tae had handled the news well though and had hence made sure she never did anything too strenuous. Now Kaoru had a small bump to show for her pregnancy, not to forget the morning sickness. But things with Kenshin have never been the same. For the next couple weeks afterward, he wouldn't talk to her and if she did see him, his eyes would wander to her stomach and make her feel with shame.

Then as if he resolved something in his self, he started to speak to her again, well the times he was even at the dojo. Slowly but surely he was dissociating himself from their small family, leaving Kaoru to take up more and more of his role in the household.

When she had first planned to become stronger, she thought that meant becoming physically strong. But now she knew it meant becoming emotionally stronger and coming into herself as a person. Rubbing her stomach, Kaoru finished up all the dishes and told Tae goodbye.

Yahiko waited for her at the door and started walking beside her. Ever since she started working at Tae's, Yahiko had escorted her home when she worked night shifts. He was very overprotective of her since her attack and did not want a repeat of it.

Glancing up at the stars, Kaoru sighed. "It's a beautiful night, Yahiko." Following her stare, Yahiko agreed.

Stopping, Yahiko glanced around. Ever since he started teaching in place of Kaoru, his swordsman skills increased. Holding out his arm to stop Kaoru, Yahiko silenced her questioning eyes.

Pulling out his bokken, Yahiko took a protective stance in front of Kaoru. Moments passed and just when Yahiko was going to relax, a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Very good, young one. Not many your age would possess the same skills that you have. Too bad you have a wooden stick rather than a real sword." The man smirked as he pulled out a real sword and pointed it towards them.

Kaoru's mind raced as fear paralyzed her. There was no way Yahiko could win and even if she went for help, there was no guarantee she could find any. And there was no way she would be any help. She was terribly out of shape and she had to protect her baby.

"What do you want with us?" Yahiko asked the stranger. Since it was so dark, he really couldn't get a good look at him.

"I have no fight with you, little man. I just have business with the lady behind you." The man grinned as he looked Kaoru up and down.

Kaoru shivered with repulse. There was no way she was going to be captured again. She would never be able to handle it. Kaoru was startled back into the present at Yahiko's voice.

"There is no way I'm going to allow you to touch Kaoru so just go away!"

The man laughed at the anger in Yahiko's voice and taunted him. "There is nothing you can do with that play thing you hold in your hands! I think I'm going to make you watch as I acquaint myself further with Kaoru."

Growling at the man's words, Yahiko yelled "I would rather die than allow you to put your filthy hands on her!"

"Yahiko." Kaoru whispered with awe. He really did care about her. That feeling quickly faded away as the man's features turned to anger.

"Why you little!" Screaming in rage, the man launched at Yahiko.

Yahiko reacted quickly, letting his instincts take control. For the first few seconds, he was handling it like a pro and Kaoru felt a sense of pride feel her. Then as soon as she was starting to feel optimistic, she was soon felt with dread.

With the constant strikes against the metal sword, Yahiko's wooden sword soon split in half leaving him and Kaoru defenseless. The man punched Yahiko hard in the gut, leaving him unconscious on the ground. With a predatory style, the man stalked towards Kaoru.

Frozen in her spot, Kaoru could only watch in helpless fear as the man closed in on her. Placing a protective hand on her stomach, Kaoru was filled with a sense of determination. There was no way she was going to allow this man to hurt her baby!

Sliding into a defensive stance, Kaoru allowed herself to remember Misao's teachings. After Kaoru had healed enough, she had secretly started learning under Misao defensive combat. When she had learned she was pregnant, she stopped, but she hoped she had learned enough to help her now.

The man stopped when he saw her stance and started to laugh. "This is hilarious. First the boy, now the girl thinks she can beat me!"

Kaoru stared at him and said "I don't think I can beat you, but I can stall you enough until help gets here!"

"Help? What help are you talking about? The red haired samurai or the tall street fighter?" The man asked smiling.

Kaoru faltered in her stance. How did he know about Kenshin and Sano?

"What's the matter? Didn't think I would know about them?" Laughing some more, the man casually flicked his free hand. "I wouldn't be doing my job right if I didn't know everything about you Miss Kamiya Kaoru."

Sweating lightly, Kaoru's mind furiously raced for a way to get out of this.

"You are a delectable treat, I must say. Too bad my orders were clear or else I would take you for my own." The man kept talking while Kaoru pondered his words. What did he mean by his orders?

"Who is paying you?" Kaoru finally asked.

"Why, Kaoru, I was for sure you would know. She's been close at your heart this whole time." The man replied sneakily.

"Tomoe." Kaoru whispered.

"Now no more questions, let's get this over with!" With that the man charged forward with Kaoru being caught off guard.

Kaoru watched in slow motion as the man's sword swung towards her. Closing her eyes, Kaoru waited for the inevitable.


	8. Rebuilding Bonds

Hi everyone! I know the timeline has been kind of confusing but just stick with me please! I decided to give you a scene with Kaoru and Kenshin in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reads! Standard disclaimer: I do not own RK!

_Recap from prev chapter:_

"_Who is paying you?" Kaoru finally asked._

_"Why, Kaoru, I was for sure you would know. She's been close at your heart this whole time." The man replied sneakily._

_"Tomoe." Kaoru whispered._

_"Now no more questions, let's get this over with!" With that the man charged forward with Kaoru being caught off guard._

_Kaoru watched in slow motion as the man's sword swung towards her. Closing her eyes, Kaoru waited for the inevitable._

****************************************************************************************************

A few seconds passed and Kaoru mentally searched herself for any pain. When feeling none, she opened her eyes and gasped as Aoshi used his twin kodachis to fight off the mysterious man.

Almost crying with relief, Kaoru quickly crawled over to the fallen Yahiko. She almost had another heart attack when Misao appeared out of nowhere beside her.

"Kaoru, are you okay? How's the baby?" Misao asked concern apparent in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Misao, but Yahiko was knocked unconscious by that man!" Kaoru said, looking over Yahiko for any outward damage.

"I think he will be fine. Thank goodness, we got to you in time!" Misao said, watching the man race off at the first chance he got.

Kaoru nodded and quietly started to cry. 'Damn hormones.' Kaoru thought crying into her hands. She felt Misao gather her in her arms and rub her back.

Rubbing her eyes, Kaoru looked up at Aoshi and thanked him. In response, Aoshi just nodded and scooped Yahiko up in his arms. Misao helped Kaoru up on shaky legs and met Aoshi's eyes. Something wasn't adding up.

****************************************************************************************************

When they arrived at the clinic, Megumi immediately came to their side. Luckily she was on duty that evening. Giving Yahiko a quick medical scan, Megumi conducted a more thorough one on Kaoru.

Stress could be very unhealthy for a pregnant woman and Megumi knew Kaoru was under a lot of stress. With orders to take off work for a couple days, Kaoru was declared healthy enough to go home.

With Yahiko awake and Aoshi as an escort, Kaoru arrived at the dojo safely and was tucked into bed by Misao.

Of course Kenshin wasn't there, but Sano was found sleeping in one of the guest rooms. So Yahiko, Misao, Aoshi, and Sano went into the living room and formed a meeting.

"So what the fuck happened tonight?" Sano asked angrily. Once again he wasn't there to protect Kaoru.

Everyone turned to look at Yahiko since he was there when it happened.

"I was walking Kaoru home from work and this man jumps out of nowhere! He says he is there for Kaoru, so I fight him…but yeah." He looked ashamed, but Misao touched his shoulder reassuringly.

"We saw the broken bokken. You did everything you could to protect Kaoru." Misao said gently.

Turning to look at everyone else, Misao grimaced and a stern expression graced her face.

"This is starting to become ridiculous! This is the second time Kaoru has been attacked." Letting that statement sink in, Misao continued.

"Before Kaoru fell asleep, she told me the man claimed Tomoe had hired him." Everyone's faces looked shocked and angry, except Aoshi of course.

Slamming his fist on the table, Sano yelled "I knew she wasn't as innocent as she acted! That bitch, she's the reason Kaoru's life has been hell and she has Kenshin wrapped around her little finger."

Yahiko nodded, "It's true. Kenshin is hardly here anymore and is distant and cold when he is. It's like he doesn't care about us anymore."

Misao tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully. "That does pose a problem. Kenshin doesn't believe Kaoru and she's the only one who has any proof against Tomoe."

Concentrated looks appeared on everyone's faces as they tried to think of a solution.

Standing up abruptly, Misao yelled excitedly, "All we have to do is trick Tomoe into exposing her true side to Kenshin!"

Both Sano and Yahiko jumped up too excited, but then Aoshi busted their bubble, "And how do you propose to do that?"

Seeing their energy deflate, they all dropped back into their sitting positions.

"I don't know yet, but we will find a way!" Misao said quietly.

****************************************************************************************************

Reporting the incident to the police was helpful in its way, but Kaoru kept secret the part naming Tomoe as a suspect. She didn't want them starting to think she was crazy or not believe her thinking she's a jealous lover. It seemed like Tomoe had everyone fooled.

Kenshin still hadn't heard about the attack and Kaoru doubted he ever would. It's not he would care anyway. Tae had about freaked out when she heard about it. She even stopped scheduling Kaoru for the night shifts.

A weeks rest really helped build Kaoru's strength and she felt it helped the baby too. Even though she wished the baby was going to be raised by two parents instead of one, she knew they would be happy regardless.

****************************************************************************************************

Another couple months passed and Kaoru was entering her sixth month of pregnancy. Her pregnancy was very noticeable now and everywhere she went, she received disgusted looks but nothing changed Kaoru's optimistic attitude.

There had been no more attacks and Kenshin had even started hanging around more. Kaoru thought maybe it was because he felt obligated in some way to be the "man" of the house or maybe with her pregnancy being apparent, he couldn't hide from it anymore.

Misao had disappeared back to Kyoto for a little bit, but was due back any day now. Kaoru knew she wouldn't miss out on her second cousin entering the world. The only thing Kaoru really didn't approve of was Yahiko learning how to use a steel sword.

Although she knew the reasoning behind it, she couldn't help feeling like a parent who realized their precious child had now turned into an adult. It was hard watching him grow up and become more independent.

After the accident, Tomoe had come around every now and again with Kenshin, but after the cold treatment she received from Yahiko and Sano, the visits eventually stopped. The picnic they had planned kept getting postponed since anything seemed to make Kaoru sick.

Kenshin seemed like a changed person with Tomoe at his side. He seemed happier and relaxed like he finally found someone who completed him. It made Kaoru sick. She had not been lucky in her pregnancy and during the first couple of months, she would wake up early from morning sickness.

One time it was particularly bad and Kenshin had surprised her by staying by her side, rubbing her back. It was those rare moments in which Kaoru missed him fiercely.

This particular morning, Kaoru was cooking food for the picnic later on that day. Since it kept getting postponed cause of her, Kaoru finally got tired of it and scheduled it for today.

There had been no morning sickness and she felt optimistic that today was going to be a wonderful day. As if in agreement, she felt her baby move encouragingly inside of her.

A smile lit up her face as she stopped moving and concentrated on this small wonder.

"How does it feel?" Surprised, Kaoru turned around and saw Kenshin staring at her.

Smiling, Kaoru said, "It's breathtaking. It never ceases to amaze me the realization that inside of me a living human being is growing."

Seeing his gaze, drop to her stomach, Kaoru motioned him forward. Placing his hand on the side where the baby was kicking, Kaoru watched the astonishment adorn his face.

"Miss Kaoru, I realized I never got a chance to say this, but…" Confused, Kaoru inquired gently.

"What Kenshin? What did you never get a chance to say?" In some part of her mind, she was hoping fervently it was his declaration of love for her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." Kaoru could see the overwhelming sadness that appeared in Kenshin's eyes. It saddened her that in some way, he felt what happened to her was his fault.

Kaoru maneuvered her body as best as she could in the position so she could hug Kenshin. Tenderly taking him in her arms, Kaoru rested her head on his shoulder.

Quietly Kaoru begin to talk to him. "Kenshin, despite everything that has happened, in some way I am glad that it did. I'm not happy about everything he did to me, but if this hadn't happened, I would not be blessed with this baby growing inside of me."

Kaoru felt Kenshin release the tension he was holding, so she continued.

"I know there was nothing that you or anyone could have done to prevent him from taking me and if anything then it is my fault for not being strong enough to stop him. I shouldn't have let my guard down like I did."

"Miss Kaoru, don't say that!" Kenshin said pushing her away lightly and holding her at arm's length.

"Sessha know you fought him the best that you could, that he does."

Kaoru felt tears flowing down her cheeks and rubbed at them hastily. "No one could mistake me for a tomboy again with these hormones." She joked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Smiling warmly at her, Kenshin offered to help cook for the picnic. Returning his smile and accepting, Kaoru just knew the day was only going to keep getting better.


	9. The Picnic

Hi everyone! I only have a couple more chapters before this story is finished so don't despair! Standard disclaimers.

Chapter 9: The Picnic

Kaoru couldn't be more ecstatic. Kenshin had just returned from Tomoe's proclaiming that she would not be able to come after all. Apparently, her father had a very important business meeting and she was required to attend.

With that being said, Kaoru and Kenshin went ahead to the riverside to meet everyone else. Megumi and Sano were fighting over the small blanket Megumi had brought for herself. Dr. Genzai was leaning against a tree, watching his two granddaughters play tag with Yahiko. Just as Kaoru and Kenshin made it to the scene, so did Tae and Tsubame.

Kenshin spread out the blanket they had brought and helped Kaoru sit down on it. Smiling up gratefully at him, Kaoru felt warmth inside her as she watched her makeshift family. At least this was one thing Fumiya could not take from her.

"Kaoru!" Turning her head, Kaoru smiled as Misao and Aoshi showed up with a couple of big, round, green fruits. Settling herself besides Kaoru, Misao laughed at Kenshin and Yahiko who were both being chased around by the rambunctious little girls.

"That looks like fun!" Misao said, her eyes twinkling.

Kaoru put on her own mischievous grin. "I think a game of tag would brighten up everyone's spirits and break the tension, don't you think Misao?"

That being the only encouragement Misao needed, she jumped up and slapped Sano in the bank of the head while yelling "it!"

For the next hour, Kaoru watched from her spot as her family ran around, hiding from each other. Even Tae was having a good time, teasing Dr. Genzai into trying to catch her. Misao had her hands full trying to get Aoshi to participate, but every time he became "it", he just glared at Kenshin and Kenshin volunteered to be "it" instead.

Kaoru felt a sense of contentment that she hadn't felt in a long time. Rubbing her belly absentmindly, Kaoru knew her baby would never feel unloved as long as she had her friends beside her.

Kaoru laughed as Yahiko and Sano both tumbled into the water when Sano tagged Yahiko a little bit too hard. This turned the game from "tag" to more of "hide-n-go-seek" when Sano came out for revenge against those laughing at him.

Finally the time came to eat and everyone piled down around the baskets Kenshin and Kaoru had brought. Delicious smells made everyone's noses tingle and impatient for the food to be completely set out.

"Sir Ken! This smells and tastes delicious. Did you make everything?" Megumi asked savoring the flavors rolling across her tongue.

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru and smiled. "No, sessha did not make a thing. Everything here is made by Miss Kaoru, that it is." As he said this, Kaoru's cheek turned a rosy pink in embarrassment.

At once everyone started gushing about how fantastic of a cook she was, except Sano and Yahiko who were too dumbfounded to speak coherently.

Kaoru beamed in pride, for once she was acknowledged for something besides being a tomboy.

After eating, everyone lounged around and enjoyed the watermelon Misao and Aoshi had brought. Nobody except those two had ever tried it before, so it was an interesting experience.

While eating, they listened to Misao's tales of chasing Aoshi across the world. Next Sano told some stories from his childhood that had everyone laughing. Kenshin even told a story about his father/master making him learn how to cook and all of the weird training he had to learn.

Finally it was beginning to get dark and everyone turned their separate ways. The only two people left were Kaoru and Kenshin. Looking up at the stars, Kaoru wished that the day could have continued forever. This was the most fun she had in a long time and except for her being pregnant, it had seemed like she had never been captured.

Sighing softly, Kaoru gently placed her hand in Kenshin's offered one and rose to her feet.

"Thank you, Kenshin" Kaoru said with a soft smile.

"For what, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked quizzingly.

"For still coming even though Tomoe couldn't and for being a part of our family, I know how much that meant for everyone." 'Especially me' she added silently.

Kenshin's eyes saddened and he let go of her hand. "I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, that I am that I haven't been around that much lately. Sessha just has had a lot on his mind."

"I know being around me, hasn't been so great lately, Kenshin. There is no need to apologize." Kaoru said sadly, glancing at her scars.

She was shocked when Kenshin grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him. His eyes had amber flecks in them.

"Miss Kaoru, there is nothing wrong with you, that there isn't! You are very special and any guy would love to have you that he would." Kenshin said fiercly.

"Except you." Kaoru whispered and then realizing she said that outloud, gasped and turned her head away.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. I didn…" Kaoru's apology was cut off when Kenshin took her chin gently in his hand and made her look at him.

"Kenshin." Kaoru sighed and relaxed.

With a gentle touch, Kenshin pressed his lips against hers and Kaoru melted in the tenderness of it. For a fleeting second, a memory of another time like this rose to her mind, but it was soon forgotten when Kenshin placed a more demanding kiss against her lips.

Kaoru felt no fear when Kenshin was devouring her with his lips. Even when his tongue demanded entrance into hers, she only felt ecstatic that this was finally happening.

Then as soon as it started, it ended. Kenshin pulled back abruptly and stared in shock at her dazed expression.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kaoru. I shouldn't have…Tomoe." Hearing Tomoe's name, sent a cold wave through Kaoru. Agony clouded her eyes and she silently berated herself. She knew this had to be too good to be true. She was dumb for even thinking he had a change of heart and chose her over Tomoe.

"No I'm sorry, Kenshin. I took advantage of this situation and for that I'm sorry." Kaoru whispered and then started walking the dark path towards the dojo. Saying nothing, but gathering their empty baskets, Kenshin followed.

*Elsewhere*

"I told you I am through with this. You said nothing about the Oniwabanshu group being involved." The man said angrily.

Tomoe looked at him with cold eyes and responded. "I was not aware of them myself. Of course, I will pay you more now to get the job done."

The man laughed at her like she was insane. "Lady, you couldn't pay me enough to deal with them. I'm through." With that, he started walking away.

Tomoe's expression hardened. "No one walks away from me." She whispered angrily. Then in one smooth motion, she shot the man in the head with the small gun she had tucked away.

Inspecting his dead body with her eyes, Tomoe said in disgust, "You weren't worth my time anyway."

Glancing at the darkening sky, Tomoe spoke thoughtfully. "Of course I should have known better. If you want something done right, then you just have to do it yourself."

*3 months later*

Kaoru felt she was big as her dojo. She couldn't even walk right anymore! Now she was waddling like a duck. Yahiko constantly teased her about it and sometimes Sano would join in. Of course Megumi would usually hit him upside the head when he did.

After their kiss the day of the picnic, Kenshin returned to his old cold self and generally avoided Kaoru. When it became apparent she could no longer work nor clean up the dojo by herself, he stepped up and started working with the police force on small jobs. He even began cleaning up the dojo again.

Kaoru was saddened by the extra distance he put between them, but that was quickly overcame with the joy she felt about her baby. Sano had made her a baby crib and Dr. Genzai had given her his granddaugther's baby clothes. Misao was constantly buying baby toy and even Yahiko chipped in on decorating one side of Kaoru's room to accommodate the baby when it arrived.

Kaoru was slightly panicked when she couldn't think of one name to name her baby, but grew content when she decided when she saw he/she, she would just know. She was in her ninth month now and knew anyday the baby could be here. Megumi, who would of course deliver the baby, was always ready to race to Kaoru's dojo.

One day, the weather was particularly bad. It was raining horribly and Kaoru had been feeling ill all day. The only person home besides herself was Kenshin who was in the actual dojo, cleaning the floors. Kaoru was just about to check on him, when she felt something akin to a rush of water. Looking down, she saw the darkening stain on her clothes.

Grinning with joy, Kaoru knew the baby was on its way. Standing up, Kaoru started calling Kenshin's name. Halfway to the dojo, Kaoru stopped as she started cramping horribly. Gasping, Kaoru counted the time between that one and next one just like Megumi taught her. 70 seconds passed before another one came. Ignoring the discomfort, Kaoru walked through them and managed to make it to the dojo.

Kenshin's eyes immediately landed on her when she walked in and noticed her labored breathing and pale face. Rushing to her side, he silently asked a question in which she slightly nodded yes. Picking her up in his arms, Kenshin rushed back to her room.

Kaoru had requested on delivering the baby in her room, since that was where her mother had delivered her. Kenshin set her gently down on her futon and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sessha will be right back, Miss Kaoru with Miss Megumi. Please do not worry. I will be back as soon as I can." Rushing out the door, Kenshin barely heard Kaoru whisper, "be careful".

As she waited for Kenshin and Megumi, Kaoru fought through the pain alone. The contractions were coming closer and closer and soon she feared, the baby would be here before they were.

Smiling, Kaoru heard the door open and shut and knew they were here. But instead of Kenshin and Megumi walking through the door, Kaoru watched in shock as Fumiya came in instead.

Horror welled up in the pit of her stomach as Kaoru saw the insane look in his eyes. Trying to stand to her feet, Kaoru moaned as another contraction hit her and ruined her efforts.

Laughing at the pitiful site, Fumiya stared at Kaoru. "My dear, precious Kaoru. You didn't think you had gotten rid of me so easily, did you?"

Moaning back as another contraction hit her, Kaoru gasped for air. "Stay away from me, you bastard!"

Eyes narrowing, Fumiya made a tsking sound. "Really, Kaoru, I thought I had destroyed all the fighting spirit you had left. Apparently, I still have more work to do."

Walking towards her, Fumiya continued. "Unfortunately, it won't be as fun as last time."

Then he stopped and stared at her stomach as if realizing it for the first time. Kaoru thought for a minute then that he was going to be happy then she saw the blinding rage enter his eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" Fumiya screamed and grabbed her in a chokehold. Kaoru gasped as her air was cut off and she struggled to remove his hands. She didn't understand why he was so angry.

"Who did you screw?! That fucking red headed swordsman? Or was it the street fighter?!" He ranted as he continued to slowly kill her.

'No. I'm not going to die like this! Not when my baby needs me.' Kaoru thought feverently. Slowly her hand traveled down to the side of her futon and grasped the hilt she found there. Closing her eyes as her vision became hazy, Kaoru thrust upward with all of her might.

Instantly, the hold on her neck weakened and she was able to push him away. Gasping for air, Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and watched as Fumiya looked down at the knife protruding from his chest. Using his hand, Fumiya pulled the hilt out and blood gushed forward.

Hitting his knees, Fumiya looked at Kaoru with such sorrow in his eyes. "I loved you, Kaoru. Why couldn't you just love me back?" And with those last words, Fumiya fell forward dead.

Kaoru stared in denial as tears fell down her cheeks. She had actually killed a man. She had yet to ponder the thought fully when another contraction hit, this one worse than the ones before. As if on queu, Megumi rushed through the door with Kenshin in tow.

Barely glancing at the dead man on the floor, Megumi started inquiring Kaoru about the timings of her contractions and started examining her. Kenshin freaked out when he saw Fumiya dead, but with one look from Megumi, instead dragged the body out of the room.

Everyone arrived a few minutes later and were consequently kicked out of Kaoru's room, all except Misao who stayed to help. Saitoh was called to get the body of Fumiya and to explain why he had been let out of prison to begin with.

After Kaoru had stopped Kenshin from killing Fumiya, Saitoh had arrived and Kenshin had allowed him to take Fumiya to jail. Due to his connections with the respected and well liked Yukishiro family, he had escaped execution but had to stay in prison the rest of his life. Apparently he had escaped the night before and had came back for revenge against Kaoru.

Just as Saitoh left with the body, they all heard Kaoru scream and then the shrill crying of a newborn baby. Laughter broke out and Sano and Yahiko started dancing. Kenshin felt immense joy and then at the same time sadness.

Once again he was too late and Kaoru had almost been hurt. This wonder had almost not happened if Kaoru hadn't kept that knife besides her bed. He remembered that Yahiko had gotten it for her as a gift so she wouldn't be so scared during the nights.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Misao opened the door with a tiny bundle. Everyone gathered close except Kenshin who waited.

With everyone blocking his view, Kenshin could only listen as everyone gasped and one by one, turned to look at him. Puzzled, Kenshin stepped forward to look at the new babe.

Misao smiled at him mischievously and showed him the new baby boy. Kenshin took one glance at the reddish-orange hair and promptly fainted.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hahaha I bet you weren't expecting that one! This story is almost to an end so stay tuned and find out what happens next!


	10. Mysteries Unraveling

I could use this space to say how sorry I am that it took me this long to update, but life is hectic and I can only do so much. So I'm trying to get my stories caught up while I have this downtime from school and hopefully finish some! Standard disclaimers – I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!

Chapter 10: Mysteries Unraveling

"Sir Ken! Sir Ken! Wake up!" Kenshin faintly heard Megumi's voice ringing in his head and wearily pried his eyes open. Disoriented he noticed he was on the floor and faces obstructed his view of the ceiling. It seemed like everyone was bending over him, trying to look at him.

Confused, he tried remembering how he ended up in this predicament when the cry of a baby quickly jolted his memory. The baby had red hair! Slowly, he tried to piece the puzzle together. Kaoru and Fumiya both had black hair, but he had red hair. His thoughts slowly drifted to a rainy night, a night he lost control and the Battousi took control.

"Move back! Let him get up!" Megumi ordered to the gawkers and knelt down to help Kenshin up. He had this stupid grin on his face and Megumi could only conclude he realized the baby was his. Sano was the first to congratulate him.

"Why, Kenshin! You dirty rascal! You have been keeping secrets from me." Sano's all-knowing smile made Kenshin bow his head. Soon laughter erupted and everyone was patting his back and congratulating him on siring a healthy baby boy.

Everyone except for Yahiko who had a puzzled expression on his face. Sano noticed the expression and an evil grin settled on his face. Bending down to whisper in the boy's ears, one could only conclude what Sano told him because right after he was through, Yahiko's face turned beet red and he looked everyone but at Kenshin's face.

Megumi noticed Sano's grin and shot him a reprimanding look. "He's too young to know about all that, Rooster-head!"

Sitting down, Kenshin still felt something akin to shock. He vividly remembered the night he lost control. That night had haunted him for the last nine months forcing him from being able to look at Kaoru for fear of the hate he would see in her eyes or worse that he would lose control again and jump on her like a horny dog. Luckily for him, it hadn't seemed like Kaoru had remembered it or if she did, she never mentioned it.

Unfortunately, that night had stayed with him every moment of his day. He could still feel the softness of her body and hear her crying out his name. He had claimed her over and over again that night until both of them were too exhausted to continue. Then when reality started to settle in he had snuck away and hoped Kaoru wouldn't hate him.

Who knew that today would come and a baby would have been formed in that night? When Kaoru had announced she was pregnant with a grim face, he concluded what everyone else had that the baby's was Fumiya's. At that moment, he had wanted to kill something so bad that he almost lost control of the Battousi and had to leave before he did.

But now he found out the baby was his which meant….he was a father now. He was going to have someone looking up to him and depending on him. He just wished it was different and they could have started off as a real family. Well, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure his son grew up in a loving environment and away from the scars of his parents' pasts!

Opening his eyes and blinking away his sorrowful thoughts, Kenshin looked up to see Megumi had somehow gotten in front of him.

Smiling gently at him, Megumi handed him the small bundle. Looking down, Kenshin felt a love he had never felt before for anyone. Small, red fuzz decorated the top of the baby's head and blue eyes peered curiously at him. Little fists moved furiously in the air and clung tightly to the finger Kenshin presented to him.

No one made a sound and everyone had adoring smiles on their faces as they watched the first interaction between father and son.

"Does he have a name?" Kenshin softly asked, almost afraid to break the peaceful moment.

"Kaoru named him Kenji." Megumi answered and then almost regretfully took the baby back so Kaoru could feed him and finish cleaning him. Megumi felt eyes upon her and her breath caught as she saw Sano's tender gaze on the baby.

'Maybe that rooster head would make a good father after all…not that he has that much of a choice now.' Megumi thought to herself as her attention was once again captured by Kenshin.

"Can I see her?" Kenshin asked hesitantly. He had no clue how Kaoru was going to react to him now that she knew.

Pausing Megumi seemed to be thinking the same thing, but with a small nod she allowed him to follow her. With one last sneak peak at Sano, Megumi let a small squeak escape when she was met with the intense, smoldering gaze of Sano. After that, she practically ran to Kaoru's room.

Kenshin stood by the door to Kaoru's room and watched as Megumi gave her back her son. The most beautiful smile graced Kaoru's tired face as she held her son. A feeling of contentment raged with protectiveness as Kenshin stared at his small family. For once his life felt complete and the constant feeling of remorse that he felt since his days as Battousi finally disappeared from his life. The weight had been lifted from his shoulders by the miracle of his baby boy.

Megumi gave him another small smile and quietly left the room, leaving the small family alone for the first time. Walking to Kaoru's side, Kenshin knelt down beside her. The only sound in the room was the quiet sucking sound of Kenji enjoying his first meal.

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said gazing into Kaoru's eyes.

"For what, Kenshin?" Kaoru inquired confusedly.

Giving her a bright smile, Kenshin gestured towards Kenji. An understanding look passed over Kaoru and she gave a hesitant smile back.

"I wasn't for sure if you were going to be happy or not. You know now that you have Tomoe…" Kaoru looked down as she said this missing the depressed look that crossed over Kenshin's face.

"Kaoru, look at me." Surprised by him leaving out the miss part, Kaoru turned a stunned expression towards Kenshin. Gasping, she was met with violet eyes tinged with gold.

"You mean everything to me. Without you, I am incomplete. I am finally free of my obligation to my past and with Kenji and you by my side, I can start anew." Kenshin allowed her to digest his words before continuing in a contrite voice.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you. I was ashamed of myself for taking advantage of you in your time of need and couldn't bear to see any hate in your eyes towards me." Kaoru felt her heart softening as a weight was lifted from her shoulders. For so long she lived with the words of Fumiya telling her she was worthless and no one would love her that she started to believe them. Especially when Kenshin spent more time with Tomoe than he did with her.

But now, hope began to find its way up from the bottom of her soul and make her believe that maybe she would find true happiness after all.

"Kenshin, I forgive you, but…but what about Tomoe?" Kaoru looked down at the now slumbering Kenji and smiled uncertainly.

"There was never anything between Tomoe and I. Kaoru," Gently grasping her chin, Kenshin made her look at him once again. "I love you." With that said, he kissed her with all the pent up passion he held for her.

Kaoru closed her eyes as a wave of emotions washed over her as she felt Kenshin's lips on hers. He was everywhere all at once, nibbling at her bottom lip, his tongue caressing hers, claiming her with every second. She knew she had to stop it before everything she worked for in the last year went crashing down around her. She was NOT going to cave in that easily!

Feeling wetness on his hand, Kenshin broke the kiss and looked confusedly at Kaoru who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kaoru?"

Agonized blue eyes peered at him as if looking into his soul and trying to judge his intentions. "Kenshin, I waited so long to hear you say those words but…I don't know if I can believe them." When he started to protest, Kaoru put her fingers to his lips.

"Hear me out first, please." When he nodded, Kaoru continued.

"Before I was captured, I saw you and Tomoe." A depression settled over her at the remembrance and the look of shock in Kenshin's eyes. "I saw you kiss her and I knew all my dreams were over. Then Fumiya took me and told me over and over again how better Tomoe was for you and how no one would love me. Kenshin, he stole everything from me!" Kaoru took a deep breath. It was very hard for her to bare these feelings to Kenshin but she knew they needed to be said.

"He took my first kiss…he took my first everything, except for the love I felt for you." Kaoru had tears streaming down her cheeks at the loss of those special moments. Kenshin's head was bowed as he listened and tears welled up in his eyes. For the first time in years, Kenshin was crying.

"Then after you rescued me, it seemed like you couldn't leave fast enough to see her or be with her. And now, Kenji is born and you say you love me. I just don't know if I can believe that. I don't want to be another obligation for you now that we have a child together." Lifting her gaze to his, a determined look filled her eyes and she scrubbed the tears away.

"I am no longer a child who needs someone to protect her. From all of this, I have promised myself to become stronger and right now I intend to prove that I am. Kenji and I will be just fine on our own and we do not need you to be with us out of duty!" Kenshin stared at her in shock with a confused look on his face, but then realization set in. Kaoru had grown up and he had missed his chance.

Kenji sensing the tension in the room, cried out in protest. Kaoru quickly comforted him and soon he fell into a peaceful sleep. Sensing Kenshin's eyes upon her, Kaoru sighed.

"I'm tired, Kenshin, and need some rest. We can continue this another time." Kenshin nodded and silently left the room. As soon as he left Megumi came back in and quietly took Kenji away so Kaoru could rest easy.

Kenshin sat dejectedly on his spot on the porch of Kaoru's dojo. He had imagined this a million times in his head with each time ending with Kaoru loving him back. He had never expected for it to go this way. But then again, who could blame her?

He had done exactly what she said and avoided her ever since she returned. Although he hadn't spent all of his time with Tomoe like she thought. In fact he had spent most of his time watching Kaoru which made him feel like a stalker but he just couldn't bear it if Kaoru got hurt again. Though it didn't help much since the both times Kaoru had gotten attacked recently, he wasn't there. It was just there was this ever present sense of panic in him that only calmed when Kaoru was within his eyesight.

He had never truly thought of what Kaoru went through with Fumiya either or how scarred she actually was. He could only speculate after seeing her broken body and mind, but he had never thought about how emotionally scarred she was too. Like Kenshin's own child hood, Kaoru now had to live with the regrets of what she missed out on and what could have been if only things had went differently.

Sighing, Kenshin looked up at Misao who silently sat down beside him. Kenshin sensed something was amiss since Misao never stayed quiet for this long.

"Miss Misao?" Kenshin asked when she remained silent, hoping that he didn't have to add another woman to his list of women he had made mad at him.

Not even looking at him, Misao began to speak. "Kenshin, I know that you are a good man but you can really be dense sometimes!" "Huh?" Kenshin asked not understanding where all this pent up anger was coming from.

Misao jumped to her feet and clenched her fist. "I never said anything when you first sided with Tomoe but I can't hold my tongue any longer! Not with Kenji here now and its obvious you are his father!"

Before he could protest, Misao continued. "Kenshin, I will NOT allow you to play around with Kaoru any longer! She's like a sister to me and she deserves better!"

Bowing his head in shame, Kenshin softly muttered. "I know, Misao."

Shocked that he was actually agreeing with her, Misao smiled sheepishly and rubbed her head. "Yeah, well, you need to get your priorities straight and open your eyes, mister."

Continuing in a softer tone, Misao said, "Tomoe has been playing you this entire time and I have enough evidence to prove her guilty."

Surprised, Kenshin snapped his head up. "What do you mean evidence?"

Misao leaned back against the wall and smiled mischievously. "I have a source that says Tomoe hired him to kill Kaoru and who says she was in on it with Fumiya."

Narrowing his eyes at the mention of Kaoru's attack, Kenshin quietly got to his feet. Misao bit back a gasp at the golden edge around Kenshin's violet eyes. "Take me to him please, Miss Misao."

Nodding her head, Misao glanced back hesitantly at the dojo where her new second cousin and Kaoru slept, then with a new determination looked at Kenshin. Nodding one more time, Misao took off with Kenshin right on her heels.


	11. The Cat's Out of the Bag

Standard Disclaimers of course! One more chapter to go! Enjoy!

Chapter 11: The Cat's Out of the Bag

Kaoru lay awake staring at her ceiling. She was exhausted but every time she closed her eyes she remembered Kenshin's pleading face and their intense kiss. Raising her hand, she shakily touched her lips in remembrance.

She had thought that night was just a whimsical dream on her part. When she had discovered she was pregnant, Kaoru had automatically assumed it was Fumiya's. Never in her wildest dreams did she think it was Kenshin's. Although, before her capture, she had plenty of futuristic dreams of her and Kenshin living happily ever after with red-headed children.

Closing her eyes, Kaoru thought back to that night of Kenji's conception. The weather was especially bad with lightening highlighting the sky every few seconds. Yahiko had stayed the night at the Akebeko instead of forging out into the storm which left Kaoru and Kenshin alone at the dojo.

The evening had begun like any other with Kenshin cooking a light meal and Kaoru struggling with everyday living. For some reason, she was really jittery that night jumping at any slightest sound. Kenshin had watched with sorrowful eyes but kept his distance which caused Kaoru even more pain. Words Fumiya told her still rang in her ears and Kenshin's obvious favoritism towards Tomoe did not help.

Kaoru retired early which left Kenshin no choice but to also retire early. After tossing and turning for hours, Kaoru eventually fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of a particular nasty event that happened during her enslavement. Kenshin heard her crying out his name and automatically assumed the worst.

Rushing into her room with blazing eyes, he discovered Kaoru alone tossing on her futon. Almost sighing in audible relief, Kenshin put his weapon away and debated what to do. It was none of his business if Kaoru was suffering, but he just couldn't walk away when she needed him the most.

Hesitantly, Kenshin kneeled by Kaoru's side and whispered reassuring words. Soon she stopped struggling and exhaled his name. Hearing his name coming from Kaoru triggered something deep inside of him. The Battousi within him roared to finally claim what was his and erase any kind of remembrance of Fumiya from Kaoru's mind.

Putting a hand to his head, Kenshin struggled to stay in control. The last thing Kaoru needed was for him to ravish her while she was in such a vulnerable state. Kenshin stopped his hand when he realized he was caressing Kaoru's face. Whimpering softly, Kaoru reached for him blindly when he did.

"Kaoru" Kenshin breathed and closed his eyes when she started to rub her cheek against his hand once again like a kitten looking for affection. The scent of jasmine wafted up to his nose and a rush of dominance surged through him.

That was the last straw in Kenshin's resolve and the Battousi came out to play. Smiling at Kaoru's content smile, Battousi leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips. As if testing the waters, Battousi placed another small kiss on Kaoru's lips and felt a tentative pressure moving against his.

Increasing the intensity of the kiss, Battousi used his tongue to part her lips and tease her tongue. Feeling a tugging at his head, Battousi realized he was almost entirely upon her and Kaoru now had her finger entwined in his hair.

Slowing down, Battousi placed a few tender, short kisses on Kaoru's lips and pulled back to look at her face. Hazy, unfocused blue eyes looked up to meet his golden ones and for a moment, he almost came to consciousness and realized what was happening. But then Kaoru smiled up at him and pulled his head back down to hers.

Indulging in a few more kisses, Battousi then moved down to start nipping at her exposed shoulders, making sure to not leave any skin left untouched. He could hear Kaoru's heavy breathing and his name being moaned when he hit her sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

Moving the covers aside, Battousi parted her yukata and growled at the numerous scars littering her body that testified to the ordeal she went through with Fumiya. Fury ripped through his body and vengeance called his soul.

Looking at the anticipation written on Kaoru's face, Battousi quenched his anger and focused on the task at hand. His new mission was to wipe away any memories associated with the scars and replace them with more enjoyable ones. Kissing each and every scar, Battousi took special care on the ones on her breasts.

The rest of the night flew by in a haze with the Battousi laying claim to Kaoru's soul and body. His hands and mouth touched Kaoru everywhere, memorizing every detail of her he entered her for the first time, lightening lit up the room illuminating everything and signifying the joining of their souls. Battousi did not let her have any rest until there was no doubt that she knew they were now one.

Lying by Kaoru's slumbering body, Battousi smiled in an ease that only one who knew true happiness could. Closing his eyes as he pulled Kaoru to him, Battousi breathed in the scent of jasmine and relaxed.

Sunlight filtered through the small window decorating Kaoru's room, waking Kenshin from his light slumber. Disoriented, he felt the small head resting on his chest and the press of Kaoru's warm body molded to his.

Violet eyes flying open, Kenshin glanced at the dark head lying on top of him and thought back to the few hours before. Never in his life had he felt more ashamed of his self. He had taken advantage of the one individual he would give his life for when she was in a weak moment.

He didn't even know if she was fully awake during the whole event and if she even knew it was him. Almost crying at the thought of Kaoru despising him now, Kenshin gently extracted his self from her. Quickly he dressed and took a moment to sketch the image of her lying peacefully forever into his mind.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru." Kenshin quietly said and took up his weapon and left.

Kaoru had awoken that morning more relaxed and happy then she had been in a long time only to find herself nude and alone in her sheets. Realizing it was just a dream, Kaoru had cried for a good half of the morning. Then when she finally ventured out of her room and found Yahiko alone and Kenshin gone, she settled into a deep depression.

Returning to the present, Kaoru let a small, resentful smile fall upon her face. Guess it hadn't been a dream after all. Turning to her side exhausted, Kaoru finally fell into a fitful sleep only to be awakened in a couple hours to her son's hungry cry.

Kenshin followed Misao to the outskirts of town to a rundown house. Standing outside was Hanya of the Oniwaban group who didn't even look their way when they approached. Misao, always her hyper self, waved at Anya and chatted for a minute about nothing.

Impatient, Kenshin tried to look inside the infrastructure, but the dirt on the windows obstructed his view. Misao, as if sensing his impatience, glanced at him with a curious expression then gestured towards the door of the house.

Hesitating for just a second, Kenshin strode towards the door and pushed it open. Inside he wasn't very shocked to see Aoshi standing over a hunched over figure. He didn't recognize the man hunched but he fit the description of the man who attacked Kaoru and Yahiko.

Rage filled him as the Battousi tried rising against him at the thought of what he could have done to Kaoru, but Kenshin quickly suppressed it. He needed to save that anger for the person who was truly behind Kaoru's attacks.

Aoshi's voice broke Kenshin's inner struggle. "Battousi, this man has something to tell you." Kicking the man with his foot, the man laughed and looked up at Kenshin. Something akin to hate flickered on the man's face before he quickly hid it.

"So the Battousi finally acts like he cares about the pretty kendo instructor. What, Tomoe Yukishiro not good enough for you now?" The man snickered as if laughing at this own joke.

Kenshin flinched internally at his words but refused to give the man satisfaction. Aoshi kicked the man again and fixated cold eyes on him.

"Geez, I was getting to it." Turning to Kenshin once again, the man smiled. "I bet it kill you inside to know that it was your sweet and innocent 'Miss Tomoe' who was behind everything. I bet you didn't even notice the mask she wore for everyone."

Giving another small chuckle at his own sense of humor, the man continued knowing that every word he said was like a knife into Kenshin. "That bitch Yukishiro told me all about how you yelled at 'Miss Kaoru' when she accused her of being behind her abduction. Yes, we had a nice laugh about that, especially since she was right."

Shaking his head at Kenshin's ignorance, the man continued, "Yukishiro hates that girl named Kaoru. I don't know what she ever did to her but once Tomoe learned about you, she wanted you just to despise her. And what Tomoe wants, she gets. She knew Fumiya had an obsession with Kaoru and made a plan with him.

She would distract you while he took her, the only thing she didn't expect were you finding them before he could kill her." Kenshin's eyes were tinged with a golden ring as he realized the fool he had been.

"Then when that plan fell through, she hired me to pay the girl a visit and finish what Fumiya started. Unfortunately, I was only paid to deal with you, not the Oniwaban group. I'm not fool enough to think I can take both of you."

Finishing his speech, the man looked at Kenshin expectantly. Smiling at the look on Kenshin's face, the man goaded him some more. "What? Mad that you were duped so easily? Ahh don't be. That Yukishiro bitch is a master piece. Heck, even I was fooled by her once." Shaking his head at his own folly, the man fell silent again.

Finally speaking, Kenshin said in a low voice, "And why should I believe what you say?"

The man shrugged and replied, "What do I care? I wouldn't even be here if," gesturing towards Aoshi, "he hadn't caught up with me."

Kenshin frowned and looked towards Aoshi who showed no signs of either agreeing or disagreeing with what the man said. Kenshin didn't know what to believe, there was no reason for the man to lie but then again he just couldn't imagine Tomoe doing all those things.

Was he really that easy to fool? Did he make a horrible mistake by not believing in Kaoru when she first accused Tomoe? Trying to reason it out, Kenshin tried thinking through the situation and the last year.

It was strange how he arrived just in time to rescue Tomoe when he first met her. There was no reason for her to be out on the road by herself and the men hardly put up a fight. Then after Tomoe found out Kaoru was pregnant, she seemed stunned and questioned him on who the father was as if she knew Fumiya was not it. He also sensed a jealousy in her whenever she believed him to be with Kaoru and a possessiveness she had no right to have. Sometimes, he also caught a glimpse of a calculating, devious mind behind that stone wall she put up.

He had always thought her aloofness towards everyone was just a part of her attraction as the perfect lady but could it have been a wall to make sure no one saw her true nature?

There was no other explanation, the picture fit perfectly with Tomoe as the villain but there still was no hard proof. Aoshi gestured for another man hidden in the back to come forward and take the man.

Struggling against him, the man looked one last time at Kenshin. "I can see you're not convinced. Well, let me ask you this." Seeing he had Kenshin's attention, the man smiled. "Where is Tomoe right now? I'm sure by now she's heard the baby the girl had was yours."

Kenshin's eyes widened at the insinuation. Then his eyes turned a dangerous gold and in a flash of speed, he had the man by his shirt. "She better be safe or you will be the one to pay." He hissed and then he was gone out the door rushing to be there for Kaoru for once on time.


	12. A New Beginning

_I just want to thank everyone for sticking by me even when it took me a while to update. This is my first completed story which is an achievement I'm proud of. I know there are many mistakes with the grammar and some things in the story not adding up. All I can say is I tried my best to catch those mistakes. Thank you for reading and cheering me on even when nothing seemed to be looking up for Kaoru! Standard disclaimer…_

**Chapter 12: A New Beginning**

Birds chirped overhead and the sun was shining. A soft breeze lessened the heat of the sun. Sano strolled beside Megumi, occasionally kicking rocks and chewing on a piece of grass. He knew something was up with her but just couldn't put his finger on exactly what.

He was never good with emotional subjects and always hid under a tough exterior. Somehow or another Megumi put up with that and stayed with him when even he knew he was acting like an ass.

The past year had been like a dream to him. He would have never believed someone like himself could actually find love and snag a catch like Megumi. She was everything opposite of him and wasn't afraid to stand up to him. Yet, she loved him and wanted to be with him.

Kaoru and the others were like the family he never had, but Megumi completed him and made his life worth living. Seeing Kenshin with Kenji had stirred up feelings and desires that Sano wasn't even aware that he had. He wanted his own family with Megumi.

Stopping before they reached town, Sano turned towards Megumi. "Fox-lady, I mean Megumi, I…what I mean to say is…you…no that's not right!" Getting angry and flustered, Sano kicked at the ground.

He could never find the right words to say how much she meant to him.

Megumi had about as much patience as he had and glared at him with impatience.

"Spit it out, Rooster-head!" She said which shook him out of his stupor.

"Dammit, Megumi. What I'm trying to say is that I love you!" Surprising himself as well as Megumi that he finally said it, Sano said it again in a softer voice. "I love you, Megumi."

Taking her into his arms, Sano smiled down at the dumbfounded look on Megumi's face. It was the first time he had ever seen her lost for words.

Gathering her wits, Megumi smiled a brilliantly at him. "Kiss me, Rooster-head."

Obeying her command, Sano placed a passionate kiss that conveyed all the feelings he could not say to her.

With the need for air, Sano reluctantly pulled back and smiled cockily at Megumi's misty eyed look.

Dropping to his knees, Sano pulled out the box that he had for several weeks in his pocket. He heard Megumi's gasp as he opened it to reveal a modest sized golden ring with a modest sized diamond on it. It wasn't much, but it was all he had. It took him almost a year to just save up for this ring.

"Megumi, will you marry me?" Looking up, Sano put on his biggest puppy dog face that has won him many treats in the past and waited expectantly for her answer.

"Of course, Rooster-head, I will marry you! It's about time you asked especially with the baby coming."

"Hey! I was waiting for the right mom…what did you just say?" Sano jumped back from Megumi in a whirlwind of motion.

Megumi pursed her lips and blew her bangs back. "I said, I'M PREGNANT!"

Sano turned white and crashed to the ground in a boneless puddle. In a shaky voice, he asked, "How did that happen?"

Grinning evilly, Megumi smiled at him. "Well, Sano, when a man loves a woman…"

Shaking his head, Sano pulled his self to his feet. Then as if a light clicked on in his head, he broke out in a huge, dumb smile.

"I'm going to be a father." He said in a quiet voice. Then he said it again louder, "I'm GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Jumping up in joy, Megumi laughed at his enthusiasm.

Rushing over to her, Sano bent down and put his mouth against her flat stomach. "Hey there, little one. I'm your daddy." Smiling at his goofiness, Megumi pushed him back.

"The baby can't hear you yet. It's going to take some time before the baby starts fully developing."

Slipping the ring on her finger, Sano gave her a small kiss. "I love you, Megumi. You have made me the happiest man alive. I don't know what I would do without you."

Her eyes watering, Megumi gave him a smile. "I love you too, Sano. With you, I can finally start the life I've always wanted."

Hand in hand, they started walking towards town again and off to the beginning of a new life together.

A moment later the peaceful atmosphere is ruined with Sano's painful yell, "WHAT?" and Megumi following with "YOU NEED TO GET A JOB, YOU LAZY BUM!"

Kaoru woke up from her dream to the sound of Kenji crying once again. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, Kaoru groggily got to her feet. All of a sudden, Kenji stopped crying.

A sense of panic overwhelmed Kaoru and she hurried to the other room where Megumi had laid Kenji down at. Dread rose in her when she saw the empty crib. In that instant, a dozen scenarios raced through her head, none that were good.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Turning around, relief flooded through her as she saw Yahiko holding Kenji awkwardly in his hands. Smiling at them, Kaoru took Kenji in her arms, nuzzling his head with her nose.

Yahiko scratched the back of his head and peered up at her. "I thought I could help out and let you sleep some more."

"Thank you, Yahiko." Kaoru said. It seemed like Yahiko was growing up now which was about time.

"How about I feed and change Kenji, then you can watch him for an hour or so why I take a bath?" Kaoru asked smiling at the joy that Yahiko seemed to get at the thought of helping out.

"Sounds good, ugly!" Yahiko said in an uncharacteristic non-sarcastic tone. "I'll even get the fire going for your bath."

Surprised, Kaoru could only nod as Yahiko rushed off to do his job. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

In no time, Kaoru was soaking in the warm water while she let the day's efforts wash away. Even though it was early this morning when Kenji was born, to Kaoru it seemed like days ago. Megumi had said the birthing process had gone smoothly and little damage was done. She was sore and probably shouldn't do anything too strenuous, but otherwise Kaoru felt fine.

Musing on thoughts of her new family, her thoughts led her to Kenshin. He had been gone for a while. Speculating on where he went, Kaoru almost cried at the thought of him going back to Tomoe after she rejected him.

Then again, Misao and her group were gone as well. Kaoru would have at least thought she would have stayed back to be with her new second cousin and help Kaoru adjust these next few days.

Sano and Megumi probably wouldn't be back till morning if Kaoru was accurate in her guess about Megumi's condition. Soon they would have little ones running all over the dojo.

Scars littered her body, each one holding a different memory and feeling. She wondered what she would say to Kenji when he asked about them which he undoubtedly will. Little kids didn't know better than not to ask. Maybe one day when he was old enough to understand, she would tell him.

When her skin started wrinkling, Kaoru reluctantly got out of the water and wrapped herself in a loose robe. Wringing her hair of water, she stepped out of the bathing room and stopped abruptly at the sight of Tomoe waiting for her.

Tightening her robe, Kaoru waited for Tomoe to say something.

"I see my cousin failed once again to kill you which doesn't surprise me. He was always worthless." Looking down at Kaoru like she was dirt beneath her shoes, Tomoe glanced at her nails in a comfortable ease.

"We used to laugh so many times together about the things he made you do, you know. The way he had you on the floor, begging for him to take you like the slut you are." Kaoru forced herself not to wince and to hold her ground. No matter what Tomoe said to her, they were nothing but words and couldn't possibly hurt her anymore than she's been.

Seeing her tactic wasn't working, Tomoe said, "You know Kenshin is in love with me. We have shared many….many intimate things together. I know that you were the one who were spying on us that day." Putting on a fake, innocent act, Tomoe started to walk towards Kaoru.

"I know you tricked Kenshin into sleeping with you. I should have expected no less from the slut that you are." By the time she was saying the word slut, she was right by Kaoru. Giving her an accessing look, Kaoru felt as if she was being judged by Tomoe and failing miserably.

The condescending, icy stare Tomoe had perfected turned Kaoru cold inside and a depressing spirit settled on her. This was her competition, the perfect lady.

'Perfect my ass!' Kaoru thought to herself and she gathered her strength. She would not lose against this bitch.

"I don't know why you hate me so much, Tomoe, nor do I really care. All I know is nothing you will say will ever hurt me. You are nothing but a vindictive witch who enjoys making others miserable to hide her own imperfections."

Brushing past Tomoe, Kaoru did a half turn. "If you would excuse me, I should be getting inside."

Seeing she struck a nerve, Kaoru brought up her guard in case Tomoe tried something.

Curling her fingers into a fist, Tomoe struggled to regain her composure. No one talked to her like that. Smoothing the lines from her face, Tomoe finally played her ace.

"After I get through with you, I'm going to kill that brat of yours. Then Kenshin will be all mine and we can start our own family, free of the corruption your blood brings." Smiling when Kaoru stopped, Tomoe continued.

"Yes, I think that's what I will enjoy the most. Getting rid of that red haired brat." Laughing devilishly, Tomoe suddenly ate a mouthful of grass as Kaoru planted a punch on her jaw.

Grabbing her by her hair, Kaoru glared at the woman below her. "I will NEVER let you lay a hand on my son."

Moving back to punch her again, Kaoru suddenly had to go on defensive as Tomoe moved to kick her.

Wiping the blood and dirt from her mouth, Tomoe gave Kaoru a stare that would freeze a lesser person. "You, bitch! I will make you pay for that!"

In a move that belied her strength, Tomoe ran straight towards Kaoru and performed a roundhouse kick. Barely ducking, Kaoru braced her arms in front of her as Tomoe followed up with a series of punches.

She had no idea Tomoe actually knew how to fight. Breaking away, Tomoe jumped back into an offensive stance and grinned at Kaoru.

"What? You thought I couldn't fight? I live at a dojo. Of course, I can fight." Tomoe sneered then ran at Kaoru again.

Collected now after Tomoe's little tirade, Kaoru swiftly countered Tomoe's attacks and even landed a few punches and kicks. Soon though, she started tiring from the days exertion and her robe was more of a hindrance than a help. Her sense of modesty kept her fighting to keep her robe on as much as she was actually fighting Tomoe.

Kaoru sensed someone watching them and saw in the corner of her eye, Yahiko gawking at them with Kenji in his arms. Blood freezing in her veins, Kaoru looked at them in horror especially when she saw Yahiko's gaze directed at her open robe and not Tomoe.

Tomoe must have sensed them too because she suddenly broke away from Kaoru and raced towards them. Taken back, Yahiko had no time to move or put Kenji out of harm's way and instead braced himself for the attack while trying to protect Kenji.

When it never came, he looked up and saw Kaoru in front of him taking the full brunt of the attack. Never before had he seen her with such a feral look on her face. She really was a lioness protecting her offspring.

"I warned you that I would let no harm come to my son." Letting out a warrior's yell, Kaoru charged in a flurry of hits and kicks with Tomoe doing somersaults and side maneuvers out of the way.

Doing a roll, Tomoe found the old practicing bokkens that they kept outside. With a crazed look in her eyes, Tomoe smiled devilishly at Kaoru and rushed towards her. Blue eyes widening in a moment's fear, Kaoru pushed back her worries and weariness and calculated her next move.

Dodging appropriately, Kaoru maneuvered Tomoe to where Kaoru herself could grab the other bokken. Barely grabbing it, Kaoru grunted under the force of Tomoe's attack. Sweat poured down her face and dirt clung to her in many places. Already her arms were shaking under sheer exhaustion.

Yahiko watched on for what seemed like hours as the two women fought and silently rooted for Kaoru. Apparently, Kaoru was right in accusations against Tomoe. He only wished Kenshin was here to witness it.

Yahiko felt admiration as he watched Kaoru fight to protect them. He always knew Kaoru was a great fighter but he could never really see it in all their other fights because their enemies were always on Kenshin's level. Now that she was evenly matched with someone on her own level, her talents were obvious even though she was clearly exhausted.

Breaking apart once again, Kaoru and Tomoe stared at each other, both breathing heavily. Tomoe may have the advantage since Kaoru was still recovering from giving birth, but she was clearly out of shape.

Kaoru faltered a little, clutching at her stomach. She still hadn't fully recovered from having Kenji, but there was no option of losing. There was no one here to save her and now she had to someone to protect. She had to end this now!

Renewed in strength, Kaoru prepared herself for her final move. Changing her stance, Kaoru moved into the stance her father taught her to use when she had no other options left.

The move would incapacitate her opponent in three strikes. The first one would disable the user's fighting arm, the second their legs, and the third would knock them unconscious. All of this was done by hitting their pressure points.

Waiting for her sign, Kaoru tried to concentrate on calming herself. She knew Tomoe knew this was the final move too. Tomoe moved into the familiar stance that Tomoe's father often used to show his students the true strength of their technique. Kaoru grimaced at seeing that. This meant Tomoe was high ranking and probably could perform it perfectly.

If Kaoru screwed up just one small movement, then she was a goner. Tomoe's family did not believe in the same philosophy as Kaoru's which meant Tomoe had no qualms about killing Kaoru. Seeing Tomoe's muscles tighten, Kaoru knew the time to strike was now. It was now or never.

Kenshin felt like he had been running for hours. When Misao had first showed him the way, it had taken hours to get to their destination. She had told him a shortcut on getting back and he had quickly left her in the dust using his fastest speed.

But that way had been blocked by fallen trees and he was left with no choice but to use his sword to cut through them. Doing so had taken valuable time and energy which decreased his time getting back. Along the way he had saw Sano which meant Kaoru was with Yahiko or alone. He might very well be too late.

Finally he saw the dojo, sensing inside the warring kis. He could also feel the hidden ones on the outskirts of the dojo. Seeing Yahiko first with Kenji, Kenshin forced himself to a stop.

Kaoru's scream stopped his heart though and forcing himself for the worst, Kenshin rushed past Yahiko.

Tomoe was on the ground unconscious with Kaoru on one knee before her breathing heavily on her bokken. Kaoru's face was pinched with pain and very pale.

"Kaoru." Kenshin whispered in relief as he visually checked her for wounds and tightened her robe for her. Besides for a few scratches and bruises, she seemed fine and smiled wearily at him.

"Kenshin." Kaoru simply said in greeting. Putting up his reverse blade, Kenshin took Kaoru into his arms.

Holding her gently, he felt her lean into him in exhaustion. Making up his mind, Kenshin lifted her into his arms before she could protest. Sighing Kaoru relaxed into him, letting her bokken fall to the ground.

"Look what I have here." Sano announced coming in carrying three unconscious men. "Seems to me they were about to try to break up this family reunion, so I put them to sleep for a little while." Dumping them at the door, Sano glanced at Tomoe's fallen form.

"Wow the little missy sure did a number on that one. Way to go, Kaoru! I knew you had it in you!" Sano complimented with a loud whistle.

Blushing, Kaoru hid her face in Kenshin's neck. "I did what I had to do to protect my son."

Remembering what Tomoe had tried to do made Kenshin tighten his grip on Kaoru and glance towards his sleeping son in Yahiko's arms.

"KAORU!" Hearing her cousin's voice, Kaoru peered out from Kenshin's grip and saw Misao coming in with an unhappy Saitoh trailing behind her.

Saitoh strode past everyone, barely glancing at the bodies of the men by Sano's feet and looked at Tomoe.

Even beat up and unconscious, she still looked like a frozen beauty. "I'll take Miss Yukishiro with me. My men will be here shortly for the rest of them."

Surprising everyone by picking her up himself, Saitoh left without another word with his promise coming true as his men came back in seconds for the others.

"Um Kenshin. You can put me down now." Kaoru said, absentmindedly drawing circles on his chest. Tightening up at the innocent gesture and he reminded himself that he would have to wait a couple weeks for that to happen again.

Ignoring her request, Kenshin turned around and went back into the dojo. Going into Kaoru's room, he called out over his shoulder for Misao to spend some quality time with her new cousin and shut the door.

Gently placing Kaoru down on the futon, he waited for her to lie down in a comfortable position and then moved to lie beside her.

Startled, Kaoru started to protest but they fell on deaf ears. Spooning against her, Kenshin clasped his hands around her waist. "Shhhh…just give me this moment…please."

Sighing in defeat, Kaoru relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Just for a moment, she could believe everything was right in the world. In just a matter of minutes, the exhausted couple fell into a contented sleep with peaceful smiles on both faces.

In the other room, Yahiko peered curiously towards the closed door. "What do you think they are doing in there?" He asked no one in particular.

Sano smiled evilly at him which caused Yahiko turn pale. "NEVERMIND! I don't want to know." When Sano advanced anyway, Yahiko rushed towards the door. "I'm going to see if Tae needs any help! Let Kaoru know where I am. Later!" Within seconds he was gone, leaving Sano to find another victim.

Misao giggled as Kenji gazed up at her with his big blue eyes. "We are cousins, but you are going to call me Auntie Misao anyway. Aren't you, Kenji?" Making baby faces at the baby, Misao smiled at Sano.

"Isn't he adorable? I can't wait to have kids with my Aoshi!" Getting starry eyed at the thought, Sano shook his head at her.

"Does Ice-man know about this?" He asked and instantly regretted it at the look of despair that crossed her face.

"He will…one day. I promise you that." Shaking off the melancholy mood, Misao turned her attention to Kenji once again and played with him till his mother decided to come get him.

Black hair tickling his nose roused him from his sleep. Gradually coming to awareness, Kenshin felt the small head resting on his chest. Somehow during their nap, Kaoru had switched positions and was now sprawled out on top of him.

Fully content, Kenshin stayed like that for a moment more before untangling himself from her. He needed to check on their son and see if there were any updates on what was going to become of Tomoe.

An unsettled feeling came over him at the thought of Tomoe. For some reason, she had triggered a change in him that helped him overcome his feeling of guilt over the people he had killed. When he had first met her, he thought he had seen a ghost.

Touching a hand to his scar, Kenshin mulled over that. Tomoe looked like a grown up version of the young girl who died that night he was sent on an assassination mission. His scar was forever a remembrance of the innocents he killed while working for the government.

When Tomoe was being harassed by the group of men, Kenshin jumped to help without a second thought. Then after she had insisted on buying him lunch, Kenshin just felt something lift inside his soul. Like he had been given a second chance to right a wrong from his past and he had succeeded in saving the little girl this time.

He had unconsciously stopped referring to himself as the unworthy one and actually talked normal. For a while after Kaoru's rescue, he had even stopped by Tomoe's on numerous occasions when he knew Kaoru was safe with someone else just to see if the effect was permanent or if he would somehow switch back into his old way of talking.

Unfortunately his meeting Tomoe was just a scam orchestrated by her in order to get him away from Kaoru. Yet, now with Kenji's birth and his feelings for Kaoru out in the open, Kenshin still felt that lightness on his heart. Of course, he could never atone for all of his sins and he would still feel remorse over them, but they no longer haunted his everyday life.

Making his way to his son, Kenshin looked at his sleeping form. Now he knew he could start over anew with his new family and not feel the need to distance his self for fear of contaminating them. With them by his side, he could finally start living again.

Life returned to normal after the fight and the strain of constant danger was finally diminishing. Everyone was enjoying the joy of Kenji and Megumi's impending child. Megumi and Sano had already started planning their wedding with the women being especially excited about that.

Kaoru stayed abed most of the time and relished in motherhood. For once she didn't mind all the rest since she had plenty of things to think about. Plus this gave her a chance to just spend time with her son.

Kenshin had told her last night the Yukishiro family were compromising with officials to put Tomoe in an insane asylum where coincidentally her younger brother Enishi already resided.

"KAORU!" Misao's voice drifted through the door followed by her head peeking through next.

"Misao! Shhh…Kenji is asleep!" Chiding her gently, Kaoru smiled at the sheepish look on Misao's face.

Rubbing the back of her head absentmindedly, Misao then presented a blue package as a peace offering.

"I have a surprise for you!" Misao smiled big at the look of anticipation in Kaoru's eyes. It wasn't very often that she received presents.

"Misao, you shouldn't have." But even as she said it, she was eagerly reaching for the package.

Laughing at her cousin's obvious delight at receiving a present, Misao deposited it in her hands and bounced over to Kenji's crib to look over the infant.

Watching Misao for a minute, Kaoru then gently unwrapped the present. When she was finally through, she bit back a gasp and turned teary eyes to Misao.

"Misao, where did you find this?" Gingerly handling the golden, heart shaped locket, Kaoru opened it up to see her parent's pictures, one on each side of the heart.

"Gramps was cleaning out the storage and found it hidden away in one of the boxes. I had meant to give it to you earlier, but with everything going on I just forgot about it." Moving towards her, Misao took the necklace out of Kaoru's hands and put it on her.

Touching the heart now settled over her chest, Kaoru closed her eyes at the remembrance of the times with her parents. Even though her time with her mother was short, Kaoru still could feel the warmth of the love her mother had for her.

"Thank you." Kaoru whispered and hugged her cousin fiercly.

"You're welcome. But besides giving you that, I came to say goodbye." Shooting her an apologetic look, Misao rushed to say her next words before the sadness could fully impact Kaoru.

"I have to prove my love for Aoshi somehow and I can't do that here. I know I can win his love if I prove to him that I'm not a little girl but a grown woman. But I'm going to miss you and little Kenji so much! I'll be back to visit as soon as I can and maybe expecting a little one myself!" Wiggling her eyebrows at the last part, both her and Kaoru laughed.

Sobering up, they looked at each other and grinned. "I'm going to miss you, Misao."

"I'm going to miss you too, Kaoru." Hugging fiercely, Kaoru whispered in her cousin's ear, "Thank you…for everything. For never giving up on me."

"That's what cousins are for! Besides I'm so proud of you for sticking up for yourself and finally defeating that witch!" Misao replied with tears. Giving Kenji a small kiss on his forehead, they said their goodbyes and Misao was gone.

Lost in thought, Kaoru never heard anyone enter but came to with a start when someone was gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. Looking up in surprise, she saw Kenshin looking at her with an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"Kaoru?" He asked uncertainly. Kaoru looked past him to their son that lay resting in his crib. Kenji's red hair contrasted with his white bedding and the peaceful smile that graced his face made him look like an angel.

"Kenshin…" Sighing his name, Kaoru took his hand and rested her face against his palm while moving over to make room for him in her bed.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Kaoru let her head rest on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. Kenshin only hesitated for a second before fiercely wrapping Kaoru in a secure hug and breathed in the scent of jasmine.

Staying like that, time seemed to freeze for the small family. Angling her head to look up at him, Kaoru gazed into his amethyst eyes searching them for the secrets of his heart.

"Kenshin, I do not know what the future will hold for us but….but I'm willing to give it a chance. I've been thinking these last few days and I know you messed up, but I'm willing to forgive you. Just don't ever do that to me again!" Laughing at her last few words, Kenshin smiled brilliantly at Kaoru.

"I love you, Kaoru and I will never do anything to hurt you ever again."

Liking what she saw in the eyes before her, Kaoru felt true peace for the first time in the last year. Confident in their future, Kaoru replied to Kenshin's unspoken plea.

"I love you, Kenshin, always and forever."

Despite the adversities and tribulations they went through, in the end Kaoru felt victorious with her new love and son coming out with her in the end. She had entered all this as a young, naïve girl and came out a mature woman who could fight her own battles but still knew when to ask for help from her friends and family. They had thought they had broken her, but it was her who triumphed in the end.

_Finally I finished a story! I hope you like the ending, it was kind of sappy but I figured they deserved it after everything they went through! Hope you enjoyed this story!_


End file.
